Everything Changes
by ashleigh-rose
Summary: Brooke was heartbroken when the love of her life proposed to another woman. The only thing she didn't know was that he loved her back. Will she soon realize and fight for whats hers or will she ignore her feelings? Can the two lovers ever be together? BL.
1. Chapter One

Okay, another story. This is gonna be another Brucas, of course! Its gonna focus on the couples and takes place during and after 5x12.

Carrie is a pyscho. I will get rid of her. He doesn't get taken away in this one but Carrie comes in for a few visits. Dan does come back..and more...not telling. Read and find out!

No offence to Lindsey, lovely girl, but I don't think her and Lucas belong, so no harmful comments on how badly I treat Lindsey in this. Which I won't try to be too harsh but I just don't really like her. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. If I did, it would be Brucas getting married, not Lusey.

* * *

Brooke Davis stared on at Lucas as he stood at the alter awaiting his bride. She smiled sadly as she remembered a time when she had wanted to be the woman he married. She knew she couldn't do anything about it now, but hey, couldn't she dream? She loved him back then, yes, and she _still_ loved him; she just hid it well. Knowing that Lindsey loved him, she was gonna leave it be. She would be heartbroken as she watched the love of her life get married for someone else's happiness. _Always the strong one huh?_ She questioned her mind.

Her smile suddenly became a frown as she reminded herself of all the things she would never get with Lucas that she had wanted so badly all of the past years. When they had broken up before graduation, she was heartbroken, even though she said she was okay with Peyton and him dating; she didn't want to ruin what they had. She had left quickly after and pushed herself to work on the line instead of mending her heart. The work and her mother helped her forget all about the pain until the night she saw him again.

Her mind flew back to reality once she heard the wedding music and turned to see Haley walking down the aisle. She smiled at her best friend and her mind flashed back to the day that her and Nathan got married.

_Brooke stood up in front of the crowd with her speech. She smiled at the happily married couple before taking a breath. _

"_I'm not the most eloquent speaker, so I thought I would borrow a few words from Shakespeare. 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same-"_

She cut her thoughts off. She knew what was next. She knew that her and Lucas _could _have stayed together but realizing all the hardships and people that would have tried to end it made her afraid to go into a relationship with him; that and the fear of him hurting her again. She forgave Peyton because she knew what it was like to fall in love. She understood the consequences that people were willing to face just to be with the one they love. She knew that because she had only loved one man and he was getting married today.

Her eyes flickered up at the sound of the wedding music once again starting up. She didn't want to look up though; she didn't want to see the perfect wedding gown that _she _designed on the woman who was marrying her love. She couldn't help it though as her curiosity got the best of her and looked up. She smiled at Lindsey, just to cover up the hurt she felt. Her eyes watered and she tried to hold the tears back, telling herself that now was not the time.

She looked over to Lucas, who was smiling proudly at his bride, as he should. She wished she were in that position. She wished to be the one to have his children and the one who grew old with him but she knew this was reality and it wasn't gonna happen. Always being the 'staunch' one, she smiled at the couple once they were joined at the alter. She saw Haley look over at her and form a worried crease on her forehead; she knew something was up and she figured it out in a second. Haley had always known about Brooke's feelings since she was the only one Brooke had told beforehand. Her worried look became sympathetic and Brooke smiled to cover up the tear that slid down her face.

She saw Haley force a smile before turning back to the couple. She knew how Brooke felt. She liked Lindsey a lot and was happy for the couple but she knew that Lucas would never love her like he did Brooke. She didn't see the passion in his eyes every time he looked at her; but who was she to judge when her marriage was in ruins? She wanted to comfort Brooke but she had to stay put until the minute they kissed to seal the deal.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Brooke heard Peyton whisper on her side. Brooke nodded before dipping her head towards the alter.

"Just happy for them." Peyton seemed to not believe it but smiled none the less and turned back to the couple who were now doing their vows. Brooke looked back up at the couple, with a few tears sliding down her face. She saw Lucas look over as Lindsey looked at the preacher and her heart stopped. She wished he would look away because he knew something would be up; she had tears running down her face for crying out loud. She wiped them away quickly as worry crossed his face. He made a questioning face and she nodded with a smile trying to show him that she was just happy for them.

He hesitated before turning back and smiling at the bride before reciting his own vows. Haley, as well as Nathan, had seen the looks exchanged between their two best friends. Nathan glanced over at Brooke and his smile ceased as he looked at his cheerless friend. She smiled at them but he could see right through her. He sighed before turning back to his brother and his bride.

She knew it was coming. The moment of truth; if anyone would stand up and yell 'no' to the happy marriage. She wanted to so badly to stand up and yell to everyone that she was still madly in love with him but she wouldn't. She wouldn't ruin Lindsey's happiness for her own because she just wasn't like that. She would always put people in front of her own needs, its just the way she was. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard the words come out.

"If anyone has any objections to this marriage, please stand now or forever hold your peace," The preacher's words rang all through the chapel. Brooke opened them and found Lucas' eyes on her. Her heart stopped once more that afternoon as her mouth went dry and her eye's watered up. She forced the tears back as the preacher closed his book and Lucas averted his eyes back to his bride's.

"You may now kiss the bride." Brooke looked away at this and smiled at Peyton and Jake, who were smiling gladly at the now married couple. Brooke looked back at the alter and noticed the kiss still going on and once they broke apart the couple ran down the aisle and into their limo to the reception. Brooke stood as everyone ran outside to bid them farewell and promising to see them in a while.

"Brooke?" She turned at the sound of Nathan's voice. "Are you okay?" Right then, that exact moment, she broke down. The tears came down faster than a click of the fingers and she fell into his arms as Haley ran up to them and patted her back. Nathan understood what was going on; he knew his friend's feelings for his brother. Haley rubbed her back gently as Nathan held onto her tightly.

Brooke slowly halted the flow of tears and thanked god that no one was in the chapel at the moment, minus the gospel group and preacher. She meekly pushed Nathan away and turned to Haley, who wanted to cry for her best friend.

"Thanks guys, but we better get to the reception," Brooke began and when she saw their mouths open she quickly said something before they could. "I'll be fine. I'm happy for them, I really am." With that said, she quickly rushed out of the church with her violet dress flowing behind her; her desperately wishing it was white.

* * *

No quotes for this story. Sorry!

Tell me what you think of the first chapter...Thanks!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two! I had to add Jamie and he will be in many chapters because he's so damn cute and smart.

I hope I didn't depress too many off you with the saddended Brooke...happiness will come though and Lucas will find his way to therightful woman.

Enjoy! Oh and thank you all for the reviews.. I hope to get to at least 50 before another chapter but i'll take what I can get.

oh and the _italics _means flashbacks because the thing is not letting me put separates.

* * *

"Brooke.."

"Brooke?"

Brooke awoke with a start, her nightmare sending shivers down her back. She looked around and saw her best friend staring down at her.

"Lucas and Lindsey are getting married right?"

"Yeah, next week," Peyton said, staring at her friend oddly. "Were at Bevin's wedding."

"Oh yeah, thats right," Brooke muttered shaking her head.

"Brooke?" Brooke looked up and was met with her best friend's worried expression. "You okay B. Davis?"

"Hey P. Sawyer. I'm fine, just a little tired from all the designing," she lied. _Great excuse Davis,_ she told herself.

"Please," Peyton scoffed. "Since when have you been tired from all that designing?" Brooke laughed at her friend's attempt to make her smile. She smiled a small smile and saw satisfaction cross her face.

"What's up with you B?" Peyton knew something was wrong and she figured it had to do with the newly engaged couple or more like the newly engaged _groom. _She knew Brooke still loved him and she had tried so hard to get Brooke to tell him that before he proposed to the wrong girl. But, alas, Brooke had too big of a heart and wouldn't ruin another person's happiness for her own. "Is it Lucas?"

Brooke looked up at the name and tried to hold back the tears that were screaming to be let free. "No, I'm just happy for them and um, tired."

"Brooke-"

"Really P. Sawyer, I'm fine. Don't worry about me and go dance with that cute husband of yours."

"Fine," Peyton gave in. "I'm here if you need anything though." Brooke nodded and watched her friend head to the dance floor. That's when she saw them. The happiest people in the room besides Bevin and her husband; or so she thought. She looked away when Lucas caught her eye and stood up, not wanting to be there any longer. Her feet guided her to the sandy beach, a few yards away from the reception and she sat down, staring out to the ocean. Her mind wandered as a memory popped into her mind. She smiled and closed her eyes.

__

Brooke sat in the sand, staring out to the dark ocean as she contemplated everything that had happened that night. She heard footsteps and when she heard his voice she knew exactly who it was.

"_Is this beach taken?" Lucas asked._

_She nodded her head. "Theres plenty to go around."_

"_Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask if your okay." Her heart dropped at the words that she didn't want to hear. Of course she wanted him to ask her if she was okay, but being Brooke Davis, she stuck to pride and lifted her head._

"_Good."_

"_Know any good jokes?" When he asked that question, she almost laughed. She was the joke and she knew it. She was broken and she let it happen every time._

"_Your looking at one,"she said, her jaw tight and her eyes squinting. She knew he was looking at her now, so she continued. "Why does everybody lie? You know, the bad guys lie to get in your bed, and the good guys lie to get into your heart. And I'm the idiot who falls for it every time."_

"_Brooke, you are not an idiot, not even close," he paused and looked at her. He meant every word he said. "You know who you are...most people don't and thats why they lie," he paused again to glance at her. "Their afraid that other people might figure it out before they figure it out themselves." She looked over at him and gazed at him. She was glad that he had said that, even though she would never admit it. "Come on, I'll take you home."_

_She wanted to take the offer, but once again, being Brooke Davis, her stubbornness and pride got in the way. "I can get home without a guy." _

_He chuckled lightly. "Okay." He began to stand up and took a few steps before he heard her voice telling him to wait. He smiled and turned around._

"_I really don't want to walk," she said and turned to get her purse. She was shocked to find his hand waiting for her. She hesitated before grabbing it and when she did, she wished she didn't. She felt that spark again and she wanted to cry, knowing that it would never go away. He let go and the two walked off the beach and into his car. _

Hearing the waves crash brought her back down to earth. She smiled at the memory but it soon turned into a grimace as she remembered the cause of it; Felix. She laughed as she began to dwell upon the younger years and the boy who she had tried to date but only found herself comparing him to Lucas constantly. She shook her head and looked back out to the ocean. She noticed the tide coming up and wondered how long she had been sitting there for. It wasn't _that_ long since the sun was still up, but sunset was gonna be soon and as much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to go back and be all smiles for the perfect couple.

She stood up and dusted the sand off herself. Hearing a pair of footsteps, she turned around to come face to face with Jamie.

"Hey Jamie boy," Brooke greeted with a smile. He smiled before sitting and pointing his finger to the spot next to him. She rolled her eyes playfully before sitting right back down again.

"Hey aunt Brooke," he said and she smiled at his innocence. He looked up at her and back to the reception, as if he was trying to come up with an idea to put into words.

"How come your not at the party?" He asked curiously.

Brooke smiled. "I just needed...time to think."

"Mommy said you were wondering off so I came to wonder off too."

"Well, thats sweet of you," Brooke said, tapping one finger on his nose. "But does mommy know that your out here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and Brooke laughed. "I don't know. I wanted to come out here with you though and besides aunt Brooke, I like it out here."

"Me too little guy," she sighed and looked at the water that was slowly rising.

"How come your not in the pretty dress you were making?" The question caught her totally off guard and she almost choked. She didn't know what to tell him. He was a smart child for his age and he would know if something was up; it made her adore him all the more.

"Well, I designed it for your soon to be aunt Lindsey," she paused and felt the pain again. "She's getting married to uncle Luke and I made the dress for the wedding."

He wrinkled his forehead before looking back at her. "How come you aren't gonna marry uncle Luke?" Brooke choked this time and found herself wondering the same thing. She smiled down at the boy who was just so damn curious.

"Me and uncle Lucas are friends and thats all we'll ever be," Brooke gulped as she said the sentence that broke her heart even more because she knew it was true.

"Daddy and mommy used to say that uncle Luke loved you. Does he not love you anymore?"

"He does Jamie, but in a friendly way," Brooke tried to explain. "Like the way I love your daddy, in a friendly way."

"You love my daddy?" Jamie seemed disgusted with the idea before Brooke laughed.

"I love your daddy _and _your mommy very much." He laughed at the idea before scooting closer to Brooke and taking his hand in hers.

"Mommy said aunt Peyton was Jake's _date_," the young boy said, laughing at the word. "Do you have a date?"

Brooke laughed. Her godson could always make her laugh, no matter what. "No, I don't."

"I want to be your _date_. Do you want to be mine?"

"I most certainly would love to be your date," Brooke said playfully. "But we better go cutie. It's getting late and we still have to dance." They stood up and Brooke helped him dust the sand off his pants. He then grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the big tent.

"So, date, is there anything you would like to say before we go back in?" Brooke teased. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What's underneath all those clothes Brooke Davis?" Brooke laughed at his answer before scooping him up into her arms and kissing his nose.

"Come on cutie, time to dance." They entered the tent and waved a hello to Peyton and Jake, who were holding Kate, their three year old. Brooke heard Haley yell her name as she headed to the dance floor. She turned around and looked towards Haley, who looked beyond worried.

"Where were you James Lucas Scott?" Although Haley was worried and angry, she didn't take her son from his godmother. She knew Brooke needed some comfort and if Jamie was who she got it from, then so be it.

"I was with Brooke."

"He was, we were on the beach, but now I think we still have to dance," Brooke told her and teased Jamie. Haley smiled and nodded, telling them to go. She laughed as Jamie told Brooke a joke and she laughed before the two stepped on the dance floor. When she took her eyes off of them, she noticed Lucas and Lindsey step onto the dance floor also and she bit her lip nervously. Hopefully, it would go well; hopefully.

"How am I?" Brooke teased as she held Jamie and twirled in a small circle. Jamie was smiling and when he saw his uncle, he pointed and laughed.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie yelled and Brooke turned around to see a sight she wished she hadn't. Lindsey was in _his _arms. She was whispering into his ear and he would smile occasionally. He had looked up when he heard James and smiled at him before getting back to his fiance. Brooke was irritated; the tears began again and Brooke took Jamie off the dance floor while Lucas watched, confused.

"Aunt Brooke, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, once they were sitting at a table. She wiped a tear and smiled at him.

"Nothing Jamie, I'm fine," she lied and looked towards the couple, only to find Lucas staring at her. "I just don't feel good."

"Oh, we didn't have to dance then," he said, sorry that he had hurt her even more. She laughed at him before grabbing his hand.

"No-no-no, I enjoyed our dance. Your a very good dancer but I think I just need to rest. Go over with your mommy for a while okay?" He nodded and headed towards his mother who was talking to Peyton and Jake. She smiled as she watched Peyton show off Kate to everyone, while Jake sat back proudly staring at his two girls. Brooke wanted to cry again; she wanted all of that. She wanted all of that and with one person. The one person who was getting married in a week and the one person that she could never ever have a chance with again.

"Hey Brooke," a soft voice interrupted her thoughts. She was beginning to get annoyed with everyone doing that.

"Hey Karen, enjoying it so far?" Brooke asked as she tried not to look at the couple dancing.

"Yeah, its really nice, but from the looks of it, you really aren't." Leave it to Karen to feel motherly. Hell, she had practically been her mother all through junior and senior year since her own was always absent.

"I haven't been feeling too good. Maybe its all the work and the dress was hard but I finished," she said, finishing sadly.

"It is a beautiful dress, isn't it?" Brooke thought about the beautiful pearl gown before closing her eyes and imagining herself in it. She smiled quickly before it disappeared and she opened her eyes again, only to be met with Karen's worried ones.

"It really is."

"Brooke, maybe you should go," Karen offered. "I don't want you being thrown around when your not feeling well."

"Now Karen, I don't want to miss a minute of this wedding," she teased but in actuality, she would have loved to miss every single second of the wedding, especially with him being here. She didn't want to be here anymore than she did a stinky old farm but she had to be, for Bevin; even though she desperately wished she wasn't.

"Okay, but if you feel any worse later on, come find me," she told her and with a nod from Brooke, departed to find Lily and Andy. Brooke looked back at the dance floor but couldn't see the couple anywhere. Suddenly, a hand was thrust in her view and she looked up to see Nathan.

"Want to dance?" She nodded silently and grabbed his hand as they walked towards the dance floor and he pulled her tight against him. She laid her head on his chest and they slowly moved to the music.

"I know how it is," Nathan said quietly, to avoid the other couples from hearing them. Brooke nodded against him and looked to her side to see Haley smiling at them; she knew Nathan and her were good friends and Haley had hoped he would dance with her to talk some sense into their best friend. Brooke looked over and saw Lucas staring at them while Lindsey was talking to Karen. She closed her eyes and wished for it all to go away. "Brooke, I know."

Brooke's breathing was ragged as she tried to close her eyes tighter. "Nathan..I'm so..I just don't know what to do."

"It's okay," he comforted. "I wish I could help you. I wish things were different."

"Like you and Haley?" Brooke knew their fighting was stressful on him and she was going to get them back together, no matter what it took; there wasn't enough room in this town for three heartbroken people.

"Hey now, don't change the subject," he teased as she laughed quietly. "Seriously though, I see you look at them and I know it hurts."

"My heart breaks every time I see them Nate and theres nothing I can do," she said dolefully. He looked down at his close friend and wished that everything would go the way things were supposed to go. "You know," she added. "I have everything I could want. I'm a designer, rich, and have the huge company that I've always wanted but I always find myself getting lonely and wanting something more."

"Or someone," Nathan muttered. She had heard him clearly and shook her head but kept her eyes closed.

"Maybe someone, but that someone is no longer available," she whispered. "But I mean, I _am_ Brooke Davis, I can get anyone I want."

"Yeah, but those people who you _do_ get will never amount to anything in your book."

"And why is that?"

"Because none of them will be _him._" Brooke gasped at the statement and tried to keep the tears in. Nathan was right, she knew it, hell, everyone knew it, but she wouldn't let it get to her. She had to be strong because she couldn't let them feel sorry for her. "Brooke?"

"Yeah Nate?"

"Just for the record, it doesn't have to be over unless you want it to be," he said thoughtfully. She sighed and wish it were the truth.

"But it is over," she paused to glance at Lucas. "It always will be from now on."

"Doesn't mean you can't be friends," he suggested weakly, knowing fully that it hurt her to say that.

"What makes you think I can?" Nathan hugged her tighter at the comment and smiled into her hair.

"Brooke," he breathed. "I know you won't believe me but I know that he does still love you."

She gave a confused look but it turned to disbelief. "What makes you say that?"

"Because, for the last ten minutes we have been dancing, he has looked over here more times then I could count; I stopped at twenty," he paused. "And because your all he could talk about. Is Brooke coming? When does her plane land? I hope she doesn't hate me... and the list goes on."

"He said that?"

"Yeah and Brooke, please don't be the stubborn brat this time," he teased but got serious. "Brooke, I think its about time that you did something that you want, not what others want."

"He's getting _married_ Nate, I can't..how could you-"

"Brooke-Brooke, calm down," Nathan laughed. "I meant that its not too late to try. I know he's getting married but its not to the right woman and I know he knows that in his heart."

Brooke sighed, giving up. "Thanks Nathan and since when did you get all sensitive and emotional?"

Nathan glanced over at Haley and James. "Since I met the most wonderful woman of my dreams and had the perfect child." She looked over at Haley and saw her laughing at something James was telling her.

"You know, its not too late," she said, mocking his words from earlier. He looked down at her and sighed.

"I messed up big time Brooke."

"Don't we all?" She questioned. "Nathan, I love you both but you two are the most in love people I have ever met and your being stupid. I know you've tried talking to her but ask her to dance."

Nathan thought it over for a moment. "If you ask Lucas."

"What? No-no-no..." "I won't unless you will." Brooke sighed and looked over at Lucas who was now next to Haley.

"Your lucky I love you a lot Nathan Scott." He smiled. "But I won't like it." She began to walk towards them when Nate caught up to her and whispered in her ear.

"It's never too late." With that, Nathan walked over to Haley and asked to dance. She hesitantly agreed and walked Jamie over to Peyton before stepping onto the dance floor with her husband. Brooke, who stood awkwardly next to Lucas, was gonna kill Nathan. She knew she had to start somewhere but here at his wedding? She was already heartbroken at the fact that he was getting married. Being so close to him was sending her up a freaking wall. She was about to walk away when she heard his smooth voice.

"Do you want to dance?" She turned and saw him holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and was led to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and she awkwardly rested her head on his chest. She looked over at Nathan and Haley and noticed they were talking; it was a start.

"Nathan, I know, but its just hard," Haley said sadly. She never wanted this to happen and she certainly didn't want a divorce but she didn't know what else to do.

"Haley, I love you and I would never cheat on you. Carrie kissed _me_, and I pushed her off," Nathan tried to reason.

"I know you love me Nathan but this whole Carrie thing is so confusing. When I saw you in the shower.. I just...my heart fell apart and I lost it."

"You had a right too, but I don't want you to leave me and I couldn't live without Jamie," he said and tried not to imagine a life without them. She bit her lip, a habit she had been getting into, and looked up.

"Nathan, I love you, but I don't know. Can we just think about this please?" Nathan nodded before Haley leaned into him as they moved to the slow music. "Let's just dance for now." She looked over and noticed Brooke and Lucas dancing; she instantly felt sorry for her best friend.

"So, um, hows life?" Brooke asked stiffly. "Or the wedding planning?"

Lucas smirked. "Their both fine. I'm just glad that my mom and Lily could make it. Shes gotten so old since I saw her last, well, if pictures count."

"She has huh? She's so beautiful. She reminds me so much of Kieth," Brooke said and a sudden tear opened in her heart as she remembered the sweet man that had died so quickly. She knew Lucas still hurt for him and she couldn't blame him; he was practically his father.

"Sorry-" Brooke began. "It's fine. I miss him but its okay now. Lindsey has helped me a lot." She frowned at the girl that he mentioned. What about her? Hadn't she helped a lot? She shook the jealous thoughts and tried to ignore the hurt ones.

"Yeah, so she looks beautiful today," Brooke commented. Lucas looked over at his fiance and smiled before looking back at Brooke.

"Yeah, she really does. Oh and thanks for doing her gown, its going to look great."

"Anything for you," she said and remembered that he had said the exact words to her. Her eyes teared up and she stepped back from him. "I'm so sorry-"

"Brooke-" "I've got to go. I don't feel good Luke. Good luck with everything." She kissed his cheek and walked away, trying not to trip over her dress. She walked past Peyton and Jake, yelling a goodbye before grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Brooke!" She turned around once she reached her car and was met with the alluring blue eyes that had plagued her mind all night.

"What Lucas?" She asked. She was tired and we wanted to go home to cry by herself under her warm covers.

"Brooke, why did you run out like that? Are you okay?" She smiled at his worry but quickly wiped it off.

"I'm fine Luke. I'm just tired and I don't feel good. You go back and enjoythe wedding," she tried not to crack but found it hard. The tears were threatening to spill and she didn't know if she could hold them back much longer.

"Brooke-" "Listen, I have to go but I want you to tell everyone that I said bye and that I'll call Nathan tomorrow."

Lucas, knowing he wasn't gonna get anywhere, let it go and smiled before stepping towards her. She flinched and backed away, the car handle digging into her back. He stepped back, hurt by the fact that she wouldn't even hug him let alone look at him. She had been avoiding his eyes since he walked up.

"Alright, well, night Brooke," he said quietly before turning around and walking away. She hurriedly stepped into the car and started it up, laying her head against the steering wheel. Her tears came out fast and hard; something she was gonna have to get used to. She tried to wipe her face off as she felt her mascara running. After composing herself, she put the car into drive and began the short ride home.

As she drove off, she didn't realize that he had heard everything. He had heard everything and didn't know what to do about any of it.

* * *

What do you think? Review Please!

I'm still working on my other story too. I didn't abandon it. No worries.


	3. Chapter Three

I don't know about this one but here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke woke up to the sound of the telephone going off. Angrily, she got up to grab it, wondering who would be calling so early. She gingerly picked up the phone and put it to her ear, her mood changing from upset to cheery in five seconds.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?" She heard her voice and rolled her eyes. "Are you there?"

"Yes Hales. What are you doing?" She asked, trying to speed the conversation up. She loved Haley but she just wanted to stay in her big bed all day.

"Well, me and Jamie are going down to the park today and we were wondering if you wanted to go with us?" She asked and Brooke smiled. Even though she wanted to go back to bed, she couldn't pass up an offer to spend time with her two favorite people.

"Sure, what time?"

"About an hour? We'll meet at your store?" She asked. She was glad Brooke agreed to go since she wanted to find out what happened last night between her and Lucas and why she had left so early.

"Thats fine. I'll see you then," she said and hung up before another word was said. Groaning, she dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Brooke was at her store earlier than she was supposed to be. She always popped in from time to time just to check on the service and the employees. Walking in the store, she noticed a familiar face and tried to avoid talking to her.

"Brooke!" She moaned when she heard her voice but turned around with a smiled plastered on her face.

"Lindsey! Hi, how was the rest of Bevin'swedding?" She wanted to get this over with before she lost it and beat up the girl in front of her. Sure, she was nice but she had taken Lucas and that did not go well with Brooke.

"Good. Oh, I wanted to thank you for my dress. I can't wait to wear it."

"It was no problem," Brooke lied. "I'm glad your excited about it." Lindsey smiled and went back to looking at a shirt as Brooke smiled, glad that it was over. She was about to walk away, but turned back around when she heard Lindsey call her name again.

"Hey Brooke, can I ask you a question?" Brooke froze. She didn't know or want to know what she was gonna ask; she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Are you..I mean upset about Lucas and I, I mean our wedding," she asked nervously. "I mean, I know you two had history-"

"Lindsey, no," Brooke paused, knowing it would hurt to say this. "What happened back in high school stayed back in high school. I'm fine with it. Why would you ask that?" Brooke wanted to tell her that yes it did bother her and that it didn't stay back in the high school days, but Brooke kept her mouth shut and answered the question with an answer that she knew would make Lindsey happy.

"Oh..I don't know," she laughed at herself. "It's just me being my paranoid self." Brooke laughed a bit before smiling and saying goodbye. She turned and walked towards Millicent, her face showing frustration. She shook the hurtful thoughts, or tried to, and smiled at Mill.

"Hey Mill," she greeted. "How's everything going?"

"Good, good, Macy's called and-" "I'll handle it."

"Oh okay."

"Take the day off Mill," she said kindly. "Go out with Mouth or something."

"Really?" Brooke nodded a 'yes'. "Oh thanks." Brooke smiled and Millicent went into the back and came out with a purse. Smiling at Brooke, she made an exit and to her car. Brooke was glad that Mill left; she needed a break and she knew her and Mouth needed to hang out. Just as she was about to head into the back, she heard another car pull up and was happy to see Haley in the driver's side. She slipped out of the store silently and hopped into the SUV.

"Hey!" Haley said. She didn't even see her get in. "Ready?"

She looked at the store and back at Haley. "As I'll ever be." Haley laughed before putting the car into drive and heading towards the park near River Court. Brooke stared at the old court as they passed it and so many memories came to mind.

_Brooke looked around at the basketball court and his friends that were playing there. She turned to him and smiled. _

"_So, do I get to be a part of this world?"_

_He smiled down at her and answered with a kiss. "The biggest part." _

"Brooke!" Haley yelled. Brooke jolted from her daydream and stared at Haley, embarrassed that she had drifted off to dreamland again. She really had to stop doing that; it was starting to become a nuisance.

"Yeah Hales?"

"Were here," she said and Brooke's mouth formed an 'o' before getting out and helping Haley with the picnic stuff while Jamie had run off to play. They set up the plates and blanket before Brooke collapsed on the blanket. She loved being outside, especially when the weather was so nice. She closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to relax.

"Rough night?" Haley asked, knowing that her friend had been up all night crying.

"You have no idea. So how did the rest of the wedding go?" Brooke asked curiously, wondering what she had missed out on.

Haley sighed. "Lucas came back, looking broody about something and was distant the rest of the night. He smiled and laughed and everything but I knew something was up. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," Brooke said too quickly, which earned her a look from Haley. "Fine. He followed me out and I told him to go back. I don't know what his problem was."

"Huh," Haley murmured but then glanced up. "I don't know either but I wish it was all figured out. I know Lucas and he-"

"I know," Brooke said, wanting the conversation to end. She looked over to where Jamie was playing and saw a strange man talking to him. She scowled and told Haley that she was gonna check on James. As she got closer, she noticed that Jamie was talking animatedly with the stranger.

"Excuse me sir, but will you leave my son-" Brooke lied but gasped when the man turned around. "Lucas?"

"Yeah? Is this your son?" He teased as Jamie hugged his uncle and jumped into his arms.

Brooke, who was still surprised, couldn't seem to form words. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm out for a run while Lindsey went shopping," he said and he noticed the hurt that crossed her flawless features before it was replaced with calmness. He sighed and wondered what was up with his friend. "What are you guys doing here?"

She nodded towards Haley, who was now watching them. "Picnic."

"Can uncle Luke join? Please?" Jamie begged as Brooke laughed.

"I don't know, I guess, if he wants to," she offered and looked to Lucas who nodded and picked up Jamie before heading over to Haley. Brooke stayed back and watched him. He would make such a great dad one day; too bad it wouldn't be with her kids. God, she had to stop thinking like this. It only made the pain worse and she knew nothing was gonna happen so why did she make it like this?

She shook her head and ran over to the threesome, sitting down, and eating the sandwich Haley had packed for her.

"The food is delicious Hales," Brooke commented and Haley blushed but thanked her. Brooke laughed at her red cheeks before listening to the story James was telling about his and Skills basketball game.

"So, Lucas, how is your book coming along?" Haley asked. She was trying to lighten the tension that was between him and Brooke but found it hard. She knew half of it was sexual tension; she wasn't stupid, she knew they still wanted each other but she also knew that he was married and it couldn't be like that.

"I'm stumped, but a new chapter should be out soon," he said confidently. His attention averted to Brooke and Jamie who were playing food count with the grapes. He smiled at the two and thought that Brooke would make a wonderful mother one day; he only wished it was her who was having his children. Wait, what? No, that was wrong. He was getting married to Lindsey, the one he loved and the one who _would_ have his children.

"Alright guys," Brooke said, standing up. "I hate to cut it short, but I have to be somewhere soon and it's important." She didn't care that she was lying, she just wanted to get out of there and fast. She was beginning to feel the pain every time she looked at Lucas and the waterworks were gonna start shortly.

"Oh okay," Haley said, a little upset that she was leaving so early. "I'll call you?"

"Yeah. Bye Jamie." Jamie hugged her and she kissed his cheek. She turned to Lucas next and waved a goodbye before quickly heading to her car. She got about halfway when she felt a hand tug her arm back. Turning to face the grabber, her face turned to defeat and her legs to mush; he was too close and she didn't want this or need it at the moment.

"You need something Lucas?" She asked, trying to act annoyed.

"Yes, actually I do."

"What?" She waited and tapped her foot impatiently. She knew what he would want. An answer as to why she had been ignoring him and an answer that he wouldn't get. She couldn't tell him why; she wasn't going to ruin their wedding.

"Why have you been ignoring me? We were fine before," he asked. She could sense the sadness in his voice and she knew she had been unfair to him lately. It wasn't his fault for wanting tomarry the girl he loved, even if it wasn't her. She didn't want to be friends with him either though; it would be too hard to see _them_ everywhere and her heartbreak wasn't stopping anytime soon. She figured she better make something up, as usual.

"I'm sorry," Brooke muttered. "I've just been so stressed lately and its going crazy at work, but it has nothing to do with you."

"Well, you know I'm here to talk if you need anyone," he reassured her. She nodded and smiled before turning around and heading towards the taxi that she had called earlier. Seeing as she didn't have her car with her, that was her only option. Getting in, she gave him her address, and he took off, heading to the destination.

* * *

Brooke slammed the door when she got home. She was mad; at herself, Lucas, everyone. She was sad too and she hated feeling this way because she knew that it would never go away. It was his fault too since he made her feel this way; she still got butterflies when he talked or looked at her. She also got heartache and heartbreak. She got the best of both worlds and right now, she hated the feeling. She just wanted everything to end and she wished she could rewind the tape back to her high school years and change a few things. She was lying when she told Lindsey that what happened in high school stayed there; of course it didn't. She still felt the same way for him as much as she did back in high school; maybe even more.

She turned to look in the mirror and saw someone that was a stranger to her. This little girl she saw was not the usually cheery person. She was broken and gone. Her eyes were full of heartbreak that they were spilling over with tears and she wanted it all to vanish. She hurt so badly sometimes that she could hardly breathe.

Sighing angrily, she turned and walked away from the horrible image that she didn't want to see. Her mind switched to Lindsey; the perfectly happy bride to be. The one that had stolen everything from her and made her hurt on the inside. She didn't _want_ to blame her but thats all she had. She had taken Lucas, albeit not on purpose, but it still hurt and most of all she was mad at herself; for not fighting, for not holding on longer. She could have _tried_, but she didn't realize what she had had until it was gone and getting married.

Pushing the thoughts into the back of her mind, she laid on the couch and pulled a blanket over herself before closing her eyes and trying to ignore the pain that knocked hard on the door to her heart.

* * *

Lucas, who had been driving around after he left Haley, was now stopped in front of a certain house. The lights were off and he wondered if she was home yet. He didn't see her car, so he figured she wasn't but he stayed there none the less. He honestly didn't know what he was doing there. He just knew that he wanted to be close to her and her house was enough. He missed her so much and he didn't know what to do about it. Of course, he loved Lindsey and would never do anything to purposely hurt her, but he found himself wanting Brooke more and more each day.

He knew it was gonna be hard. He had never stopped loving her and he had hoped for the same thing from her, but he also didn't expect her to stand around while he got married. He closed his eyes and drove off, not wanting to think about it anymore. Arriving home, he saw that Nathan was home, but Lindsey was still gone.

"Hey man," he heard Nate yell once he entered the house. He walked into the kitchen to see his brother on a stool eating ice cream.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating ice cream," he responded sarcastically. "Someone a little touchy tonight?"

"No," he paused. "Is Brooke mad at me or something?" Nathan stopped eating and stared at him, confused. Why would he think that?

"Why?"

"She's been ignoring me," Lucas said and sat down next to his brother. Nathan sighed before taking another bite.

"She's been tired lately. She never said anything though," he lied but he knew it was best. They weren't ready to open up _that_ can of secrets just yet. "Why do you care?" Nathan knew why he cared, but he wanted to hear it from _him_.

"I don't know. Shes been so distant lately and I feel like shes avoiding me. Every time were near each other, its awkward and it didn't use to be like this." Lucas couldn't understand why Brooke had been acting like this. He wanted to help her, but she pushed him away everytime.

"Give her time, she's just stressed and everything." Nathan hated lying to his brother but he knew that Brooke wouldn't want him telling Lucas everything.

"Yeah, your right."

"I usually am," Nate teased before closing the lid of the ice cream and putting it back into the freezer. "Alright, I'm heading to bed but don't let it bother you too much. She's just being the Brooke we all love and adore." Lucas nodded before smiling and heading to his own room where he kicked off his shoes and shirt before falling onto his bed and thinking about what Nathan said. He looked at his engagement band, the thing weighed his hand down more than twenty tons and he felt bad every time he thought about Brooke.

_Why does it have to so difficult? _He questioned before falling asleep, dreaming about the girl he had always loved.

* * *

Ug, I still don't know but the next chapter is gonna have a new person and more dramatic drama. Lindsey is on my bad list still, no offense.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four! Thank you all so much for the reviews.. I'm also so glad that I haven't been stumped yet which is good since usually I do but I just love this story so it helps.

I have so many chapters aready written for this, so I might as well put some out there!

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

She had been up all night; crying and trying to convince herself that it would be okay. _Sure Davis, the love of your life is getting married. Everything will go peachy, _she told herself. She grumbled and pulled herself off the couch and stomped into the kitchen for some coffee. Looking at the clock which read 4:00, she shook her head and started the pot. As she watched the water boil, her thoughts began to wonder again.

She was so mad at herself; she needed to stop being the pathetic, unhappy Brooke and become the perfectly cheery Brooke, _his _cheery. She sighed and tried to think of something else besides him. She couldn't get him out of her head and it was really starting to irritate her since every time she did, tears seemed to want to come out like a waterfall.

Hearing a knock on the door once again interrupted her thoughts and her bitter mind turned to confused as she wondered who would be here at four in the morning. She quickly walked to the door and opened it cautiously. Her eyes settled on someone she thought she would never see again.

"Rachel?"

* * *

"Lucas?" Lucas heard Lindsey call and he smiled at hisfiance when she sat up and saw him on his computer. "What are you doing up?"

"Just another idea that I had to write. I'll be back to bed soon," he told her, lying through his teeth. Well, not _lying_, but he wasn't writing another chapter, he was looking through all the pictures he had on his computer of everyone. He smiled when he saw a picture of him and Brooke at her store opening. She looked so happy, as did he. He quickly shut off the computer after reminding himself that he needed to stop thinking about her; she was probably over him and he was gettingmarried.

"Hey Linds," he whispered as he crawled into bed. She smiled before kissing him and he smiled into it, trying to remove all thoughts of Brooke as he lifted her shirt off.

* * *

"Rachel?" Brooke asked again, confused and surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you guys. I came from New York," she told her quietly. Brooke didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen Rachel in over two years and she was utterly confused on what to do. She nodded in response and opened the door wider. "I got fired and I had no where else to go. A few people told me where you lived so I just came and here I am. Surprise!" Brooke smiled and noticed she was shaking a bit.

"It's okay, come on in," Brooke said. "Please." Rachel stepped into the house and looked around before turning to Brooke.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She asked nervously. Brooke nodded silently before running off to get blankets and pillows. She shook her head at the thought of her good friend being back; she was glad she was though, she needed someone who understood her better than anyone. She came back into the living room and saw Rachel sitting on the couch, staring at nothing.

"Rachel?" That did it and Rachel looked over at her before smiling and taking the blankets.

"Thanks Brooke," she muttered before looking up. "I just need to figure out some stuff but thanks."

"No problem," she sighed before taking a seat next to her old friend.

"So, whats this I hear about Mr. Scott getting married to some hoe?" Rachel teased but still looked to Brooke for an answer.

"Shes not a hoe, shes very nice and her name is Lindsey," Brooke paused to breathe. "They're getting married in a week."

"Oh," Rachel whispered. "What happened to the whole idea of you two getting married?"

Brooke sighed before smiling. "That idea died along time ago."

"What?" Rachel said louder. "You two were the most in love people I know, I even made him shoot on it." Brooke laughed as she remembered when Rachel had told her of that night after they had become friends.

"That was a long time ago Rachel," she paused. "Things have changed now and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Aha! But you still have feelings for him."

"Maybe, but hes getting _married_, and I couldn't do that to them," Brooke said sadly as Rachel gave her the 'are you serious' look.

"So, he's _your _man and always will be," Rachel told her. "He will always love you and personally I don't like this Lindsey bitch already." Brooke laughed at her friend's comment before laying her head on the side of the couch.

"I wish it were true," she sighed, downcast. Rachel rolled her eyes and slapped Brooke's arm playfully before turning to her fully.

"Then make it true."

"What?"

"Make it true," Rachel repeated. "You want him, get him." Rachel saw she was about to talk. "And don't give me the he's gettingmarried bullshit. I know that, but is it to the right person?" Brooke thought about it for a moment but quickly deleted the thought from her mind before it actually made sense.

"Rachel, as I said before he's getting _married_, you do know what that means right?" Brooke asked. "He's making a vow to her and promising her forever." She tried not to break on the last line but she knew it wouldn't be long before the tears started.

"Didn't he promise you the same thing?" Rachel asked and Brooke thought about all the letters he had written her, the ones she still had. She remembered when she got mad at him for writing the 'your mine forever' part because she had seen it in one of Peyton's letters but she knew he meant it and she forgave him. She remembered that night clearly.

_Brooke was upset. She was more than upset. She was pissed at Lucas and he was clueless as to why. She had read the stupid letter and read the ending. 'Your mine forever' had sounded familiar and when she remembered where she had heard it, she was upset. _

_She sighed and hurried to find a flashlight, so that they could see around the dark house. Once she found it, she turned it on and hit Lucas with it._

"_What the hell did you hit me for?"_

"_Because your an ass," she told him before walking off. She knew she was being a bitch but he deserved it. She sat in the kitchen while he walked off outside. She was downright annoyed that he was thinking of her; again! She ignored him when she heard him walk through the door._

"_Well, I'd start a fire but all the wood's soaked, I'd... turn on a flashlight but, you know, since it's broken, because you lost your mind and clobbered me with it... I mean, what got into you, anyway?"_

"_What got into me?" She asked, annoyed._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry your dinner got ruined."_

"_Right," she nodded. "The dinner I was making for you with my stupid apron," she paused to throw the fruit. "And my stupid pie!"  
_

"_Okay, I'll start a fire. I just have to find something else to burn."_

_"Great," she said, picking up his letter. "Why don't you start with this?"  
_

"_You want me to burn my letter?" He asked, confused as to why she was acting like this.  
_

"_You really are clueless, aren't you?"  
_

"_Look, I put a lot of heart into that letter," he started.  
_

"_Okay, read it! Just… just skip to the last line. Go ahead." Lucas took the letter and read the last line.  
_

_He laughed. "What's wrong with the last line: "you're mine forever". It sounds pretty damn good to me."  
_

"_Yeah, it sounds great. It sounded even better when I read it the first time, last spring... in another letter you wrote. To Peyton!" Brooke got up and stormed off outside while the thunderstorm was going. She didn't care though; all she wanted was to get away from him. She groaned when she heard him following her._

"_Stop! This is ridiculous!" She heard him yell.  
_

"_Ridiculous? I found that letter in your sad-box to Peyton... Whatever... In your closet! Dear Peyton, blah, blah, blah, you're mine forever, love Lucas!"  
_

"_I don't even remember writing that!"  
_

"_Well you did! Looks like forever just got a lot shorter!" She yelled, trying to hold back the tears.  
_

"_Brooke, I am sorry. It was a mistake!"  
_

"_Which time? When you wrote it to me or Peyton!"  
_

"_You know, you were the one who was snooping through my closet!"_

_"So not the point!" She yelled, frustrated.  
_

"_Look, I know you feel vulnerable about what you wrote to me in your letters..." he tried.  
_

_She cut him off, yelling angrily. "That is not why I'm upset right now! And FYI I am not your recycling bin!"_

_"No, you're psychotic!" He yelled even louder as she turned and began walking again. He caught up to her and pulled her backto face him._

"_Brooke, I'm sorry I said that. You're not psychotic. I mean, a little disturbed, maybe."  
_

_She pulled back, angry that he was making a joke out of it. "You think this is funny!"  
_

"_Know what I think? I think you're trying to sabotage us. Find any reason you can end it. So that you don't have to worry about getting hurt again."  
_

"_But the same words, Lucas? The exact same words!" She asked sadly, thankful that it was raining. She didn't want him to see her cry.  
_

_Lucas shook his head. "I never sent that letter to Peyton."  
_

"_And I never sent my letters to you either but they still meant something!" She paused. "Just tell me, why me this time. Why not Peyton?"  
_

"_I can't say anything bad about Peyton. She's my friend, and she's your best friend!"  
_

_Brooke shook her head a little. "That's OK, you can say bad things about her."  
_

"_Oh, Brooke. The truth is, I care about Peyton."  
_

"_Then what is the difference?" She yelled.  
_

"_The difference... The difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton," he yelled honestly.  
_

"_But why? I need to know why."  
_

_Lucas sighed before looking her straight in the eyes. "Because you kink your eyebrow when your trying to be cute. And you quote Camoo, even though I've never actually seen you read. And because, you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."  
_

"_You did pretty good," she whispered before catching his lips in a passionate kiss as the rain fell down on them. _

"Brooke!" Rachel yelled, trying to get the brunette's attention.

"What?" Brooke said and nearly jumped at the loud voice. She felt the tears on her cheeks as she remembered that night. She sighed before looking at Rachel.

"You zoned out and-" Rachel stopped, seeing the tears and pulled her friend into a hug. She knew Brooke would be upset and she would comfort her but she needed to find some way to talk some sense into the poor girl before she completely fell underneath it all. She didn't want her old friend drowning in all of the sadness she obviously had inside of her. She wanted to convince her to go after him, but she knew Brooke would be good and stay in the dark as he and his bride got married.

"Rachel, it hurts," Brooke confided and Rachel rubbed her back gently. "I just..I want to do so much but I don't want to ruin what they have."

"Brooke," Rachel whispered, pulling Brooke's head up to meet her eyes. "What they have is not real. I don't know the girl but it seems to me like they lack a lot of things. Sure, he _says _he loves her but does he honestly mean it?"

"I don't know Rach," Brooke mumbled as the tears came down faster. "I truthfully don't know."

"It'll be okay," Rachel reassured her. "I promise, but you need to stop thinking about others for once and do something for yourself. I have never seen Brooke Davis be like this, so you need to be strong and fight for what is rightfully yours."

"I want to but-" "Then do it." Brooke decided that she didn't want to argue with Rachel on this. She knew it was hopeless; everyone agreed with Rachel, but there was nothing she could do about it. Sure, she loved Lucas with her whole heart, but Lindsey and him were in love and she didn't want to hurt Lindsey, no matter how much she disliked her. She sighed, before hugging Rachel and telling her goodnight. She began to climb the stairs when Rachel said something that made her stop.

"You know Brooke," she paused. "You may think your fooling everyone, but the only one your fooling is yourself." With that said, Rachel turned to her side and pulled the blanket over her head. Brooke, who realized that Rachel was partially right, headed up to bed. She sat on her bed and stared at the little girl in the mirror again.

_What are we gonna do with you Davis? _She asked herself. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe she did deserve Lucas but even though her heart told her to get him back, her mind fought harder. She wanted him so badly but her mind told her to not listen to her heart and she felt as if she was being torn in two. She grumbled and looked away from the mirror; ashamed at what she saw. She knew she would have to try hard to ignore _them_, but she also realized that she couldn't avoid them forever, no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

Lucas woke up early and quickly disentangled himself from Lindsey. Walking out into the living room, he heard the TV on and knew that Nathan was up. He took a seat on the couch next to Nathan.

"Hey Nate," Lucas greeted. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Me and Brooke are going to breakfast with an old friend that showed up last night," Nathan told him, keeping his eyes on the football game.

"What friend?"

"I don't know," he paused. "Some girl that came by." Lucas nodded and then turned back to Nathan.

"Nate, I have to tell you something." Nathan nodded for him to continue. "I've been thinking of Brooke a lot lately and I'm just confused. I mean, I don't regret my proposal, but I feel almost bad for doing it."

Nathan sighed; he knew it would happen sooner or later. "Do you still love her man?" Lucas took a moment to think and his eyes squinted in the Lucas Scott way. Nathan watched as his brother struggled with if he should say the thing he wanted to or say the thing he should.

"You know I do," Lucas said quietly, not wanting Lindsey to hear. "But I love Lindsey."

"Well, you need to make up your mind, because its not fair to any of you." Lucas looked at his brother confused. How would it not be fair to Brooke?

"Why would it not be fair to Brooke?" Lucas asked suspiciously and Nathan knew he had said the wrong thing. "Brooke has moved on anyway." Nathan sighed because he wanted the two together. Lindsey was a lovely girl, but the two didn't fit like his best friends did.

"You'd be surprised," he said before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Lucas sat there, trying to understand Nate's response. Did Brooke still have feelings for him? Did she still love him?

Nathan was right about one thing though; he needed to figure out his feelings and fast because he knew it was unfair to Lindsey to be thinking about another woman and unfair to himself, always thinking in the back of his mind; Did he pick the right woman?

He grumbled and turned his attention to the TV, trying to focus his attention on anything but his jumbled mind. Maybe he would try to get it out of Brooke or try something, anything. He waited for Nathan to come out of the bathroom to ask him his question. When he heard the door open, he got up and walked over to his brother.

"Hey Nate," he called as Nate began to walk towards the guest room.

"Whats up Lucas?" He asked, turning around.

"Can I go to breakfast with you guys?" He asked hopefully. Nathan sighed and thought for a minute; it would give them time to talk and he knew Brooke _wanted _to talk to him, even though she said she didn't. He figured she would be mad at him but he was going to try everything in his power to get them together. He liked Lindsey, he really did, but the girl just wasn't right for his brother. He would keep on trying though, no matter how much Brooke complained or tried to get him to stop interfering; he didn't like seeing his best friend so downcast all the time.

"Sure, I mean, I'm sure Brooke won't mind," he said. Lucas nodded and went to go get ready. He told Lindsey that he and Nathan were going out to play some hoops before quietly exiting the room and heading towards the kitchen when he heard knocking on the door.

Nathan opened the door quickly and Lucas peered over him to see their guests. Both boys stared at the girl beside Brooke, who was looking down at her shoes. Brooke nudged her and she looked up, waving to them shyly.

"Rachel?"

* * *

Suspense..haha joking...but more drama still to come.

Review and tell what you think! Thank you!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five...

Oh a few things I forgot to mention are: Rachel never had the drug thing and Mouth and her might have a relationship, I don't know; I like Millicent so...don't know. Lindsey will be coming up shortly again and her and Brooke will have a confrontation later. Peyton and Jake will come up soon too, I promise. Next chapter maybe... and more surprises.

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

"Rachel?" Lucas asked again, surprised to see the redhead.

She waved again and smiled. "Hey guys, long time, no see."

"Alright, well, come on Nate, lets go," Brooke said, not wanting to be around Lucas any longer than necessary. She felt his eyes on her and she knew she was gonna be sick if he didn't stop; that or she would just start bawling again and she didn't really feel like being either today.

"Actually," Nate paused, earning a glare from Brooke. "Luke is coming with us." Brooke glared at him still, but smiled sweetly at Lucas when he caught her eye. Well, so much for not being sick and not crying.

"Of course," she said, laughing a bit. "That would be nice." They all smiled and headed to the car. Brooke waited for Nathan to lock the door while their two friendsgot intothe car. Nathan caught up to Brooke and smiled at her.

"I so hate you right now."

"Oh come on Brooke," Nathan pleaded. "It will give you two time to talk it out and stuff."

"Yeah, in crazy world. I have a hard time already and thats just _thinking _about him," she yelled quietly before turning him around and stopping him. "This is not gonna go well."

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I couldn't say no to him," Nathan tried. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked towards the car where the two people were staring at them.

"You could have but you chose not to, so now I am stuck with him all day long!" She was frustrated with him. He knew that she wouldn't be able to handle being so close to him without breaking down.

"It's just breakfast and besides I'll be there and you'll be fine. Rachel is with us too."

"Are you or Rachel gonna stop my tears when I break down?" She asked sarcastically. By now, they had reached the car and Brooke was facing Nathan, her eyes showing annoyance.

"Well-" "Exactly, just get in the car." Nathan got in the driver's side as Brooke slipped into the passengers, sending him glares the entire time. Lucas and Rachel glanced at each other, wondering what was up with them.

The ten minute ride was silent and when they arrived at the restaurant, Brooke was about to kill Nathan. When they had gotten their seats, Nathan grabbed the seat next to Rachel, which meant Brooke had to sit next to Lucas. She turned to Nate and mouthed 'you are so dead'. He smiled and looked at his menu nervously.

"So, Brooke, what are you gonna get?" Lucas asked casually. Brooke sighed before setting her menu down, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I think I'll have the eggs. I'm not really that hungry anymore," she said irritably, staring straight at Nathan. Nathan chuckled anxiously and put down his menu.

"So how is everyone this morning?" Nathan asked, trying to avoid Brooke's eyes.

"Peachy," Brooke stated sourly while Rachel and Lucas nodded to say they were fine.

"So Rachel," Lucas started. "Why are you back here in boring Tree Hill?"

"I came back to see everyone and I heard you were getting married. Who's the lucky lady?" Rachel sent a apologizing glance towards Brooke before noticing the glance Lucas gave Brooke. He then turned and smiled at her.

"Her name is Lindsey. She's great." Nathan looked at Brooke and knew she was hurting on the inside. Part of him told him that he should have said no to Lucas, but the other part told him that things would get better after today; stupid him for relying on instincts. They ordered a few minutes later and Nathan excused himself to go make a call, while Rachel went to the bathroom. Brooke swore she was gonna kill the two once they were at her house, alone. She knew what they were doing and she wasn't happy with either of them.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah Luke?" She asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"What's up with you lately? You've hardly said one word to me today. It didn't use to be like this."

She sighed. "Its work-" "Brooke, I'm not stupid. You love work and I know you haven't been working these past few days so I know its not work. Tell me whats going on."

"Its nothing Luke."

"Its not nothing Brooke. Why can't you tell me?"

She was about to snap and she didn't want him to see her cry. "I just can't." He was about to give up but then an idea came to mind.

"I heard you," he said. She gave him a confused look before he continued. "I heard you in your car, at the wedding." Her mouth went dry and her mind went into overload to think of an excuse.

"I-" she couldn't find the words to explain to him. "I- um was just frustrated with something."

"Tell me Brooke, you know I'm here for you." _Yeah, _Brooke thought, _not the way I want you to be though._

"Leave it Luke," she said. She knew he would keep prodding her for answers but he wasn't going to get any. Just then, Lucas thought of the thing Nathan had told him earlier at his house.

"Brooke, were you mad about Bevin's wedding?"

"Lucas, I said leave it and anyways, why would I be mad about her wedding?" Brooke asked. She wondered where the hell Rachel and Nate where. She needed them because she didn't know if she could talk herself out of this one.

"No, tell me now," Lucas demanded.

"No, Lucas, I wasn't." She didn't mean to be snappy, but she was getting irritated with the investigation he was pulling on her.

"Brooke-" "You got your answer, so leave it." She began to dig through her purse when a photo fell out. She reached down and grabbed it but Lucas already had it in his hand and was looking at it. Her face went pale as she remembered what photo that was. It was of him and her, kissing in the photobooth at the mall.

"Brooke, you still have this?"

She gulped. "Yeah, I mean were friends right? I keep pictures of all my friends and me."

"Oh," he said, not believing her. "Its a nice photo; brings back old memories."

"Yeah," Brooke whispered before grabbing the photo and stuffing it back into her purse. She didn't want him to figure out the real reason as to why she still kept that picture.

"Brooke, I don't want things to be awkward between us," he pointed out.

"There not."

"But they are and I know you know they are or we wouldn't be having this conversation," he said, frustrated that she was trying to avoid it.

"Lucas-" "Hey guys!" Brooke heard Nathan and breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel was also just heading back and she glared at them, reminding them that they were in for it. Lucas groaned inwardly at them; he had wanted her to tell him what was wrong but she was being too damn stubborn.

"Alright, well we better go Rachel, we have so much stuff to do today," Brooke smiled before getting up and heading to Nate to kiss his cheek. "You are so dead." His eyes widened and he smiled a nervous smile before hugging Rachel.

Brooke hugged Lucas who put his arms around her tightly. Thats when he felt it; the spark that shocked him. She felt it too and didn't want to let go but she knew she had too; it just wasn't right. She quietly kissed his cheek and took off with Rachel, walking down the street to her store.

"What was that all about?"

"I felt something," Brooke said, staring at her hands. Rachel smiled and knew it was a start.

"Gonna do anything about it yet?" Brooke looked over at her and smiled before rolling her eyes and walking into Clothes Over Bros. "Come on, you know you want too."

"Its just too weird," Brooke admitted.

"Its just too weird to _you_," Rachel teased. "Just tell him that you love him. Maybe he'll ditch the dumb girl and come back into your arms."

"Or maybe he'll laugh and tell me I'm crazy," Brooke retorted. Rachel rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"Fine, but you'll realize it one day," Rachel said. "But I have to go, I have some stuff to sort out. I'll see you tonight." She was gone within seconds and Brooke was left, sitting on one of her couches, pondering things over, that is, until she heard the bell ding and she looked up.

"James!" Brooke giggled. "Wheres your mommy?"

"Car. She said your gonna babysit me," Jamie said as he sat down and turned on the TV. "Even though I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh really now?"

"Oh yes," he laughed. Haley walked in with a bag before glancing at James.

"Brooke I need-" "Its fine tutormom, just go do your thing." She nodded her head and hugged Brooke, as a thank you, before taking off out the door and into her car.

"So, little man, what are we gonna do today?"

"I want to hang out with uncle Luke," Jamie pondered. "You know, daddy and uncle Luke talk about you a lot."

"Really?" Brooke asked. "What kind of things do they say?"

"Lucas says that he loves aunt Brooke and daddy just listens." Brooke froze. He had to be kidding. No, this was Jamie, he told the truth always.

"When did you hear this?"

"A few nights ago when daddy put me to bed. They were talking late at night about you and uncle Luke said that he still loves you and daddy said to make a choice." Jamie said, before getting a confused look on his face. "What choice Brooke Davis?"

"I don't know Jamie," she said. "I um... watch TV for a minute. I'm gonna call your dad." Jamie turned around and focused on the TV while Brooke searched for her cellphone and pressed speed dial before she heard the ringing.

"Pick up, pick up," Brooke whispered into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nathan? Guess what I just heard from your son."

"What?" Brooke told him what Jamie had said and by the end of the story, Nathan was silent.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, nothing?" Nathan muttered. "Listen, we were talking and Jamie overheard Luke say some stuff."

"What were you two talking about Nathan?"

"You," he answered honestly. "Listen, I just wanted him to say it."

"Say that he still loved me?" Brooke yelled, but tried to keep it down. "This isn't high school anymore Nathan. I don't want anyone messing with his head." She dreaded the next words she said. "He's with Lindsey now and nothing will change that."

"Brooke, you _love_ him and he _loves _you. I think its fair to say that something can change but you have to try."

"No, Nate, I can't ruin their happiness like that," she said, close to tears.

Nathan sighed. "What about your happiness Brooke? I know how you were during college. Always throwing yourself into work, designing new clothes, and forgetting about fixing yourself," he paused. "And your right, this isn't high school, this is life and your gonna need to be happy too."

"Yeah, but not for the sake of someone else's."

"Brooke," Nathan said. "I love you, but your being stupid. He _loves _you and I know you want to do something about it. Start listening to your heart, instead of your mind."

"Nathan I-" "I don't want to hear it Brooke. You need to start making yourself happy and stop worrying about everybody else. He loves you Brooke, so don't make him wait when you obviously want the same thing."

"Nathan I..um I have to go," she whispered before closing the phone and letting the tears fall silently. He was right and she knew it; she needed to be happy. _Why can't you just tell him Davis? I know it's wrong but maybe Nathan's right. Maybe I should tell him how I feel, _she thought. She quickly wiped her tears as she heard the bell go off.

"Hey Mouth," Brooke greeted. Mouth turned towards her voice and smiled, looking around the store. "Looking for someone?"

"Is Mill here?" Brooke nodded a no but then a thought came to mind. She didn't know how he would take it but he deserved to know. She knew the history that they shared back in high school and she figured that Mouth deserved to know; maybe the two could rekindle their friendship.

"Mouth," she paused, not knowing how well he would take it. "Rachel's back."

"What?"

"Rachel Gatina is back. She came to my house last night. She's there now if you want to see her."

Mouth was surprised but he didn't know if he was ready for that yet. "Maybe. Thanks Brooke, I'll see you." Once again, she was left. Why did everybody leave? Was it her? Did she push them away? Of course she did because she was Brooke Davis; the one who needed no one's help but helped everyone.

"So Jamie, what do you want to do today?" Brooke asked, knowing she could count on her godson to make her happy, if only for a while.

"Let's go back to the beach," he told her and she smiled, glad that he had changed his mind.

"Great idea!"

* * *

They were there quickly after they had gone to Brooke's house to change. She laid a towel out and laid down while James made a sandcastle a few feet away. She watched him carefully measure the sand in one of the tools before throwing it to the ground and pulling it out. She closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful sounds of the ocean. When she felt water hit her, she looked up and noticed Jamie with an innocent smile.

"Your gonna get it Jamie," she teased as she got up and began to chase him. She laughed when she reached him and picked him up, both of them falling into the water. Walking back up to her towel, she noticed a figure sitting on it. Getting closer, she sighed. _Why me god? Do you hate me?_ She asked the sky before walking up and putting on a smile.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie yelled before jumping in his arms, wet and sandy.

"Jamie and Brooke. What are you two doing here?"

"I could say the same about you," Brooke said rudely, not wanting to start a conversation.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to pry." She smiled at him before her mind wandered to what Jamie had said earlier. She didn't want to believe it but her heart was beginning to win these unwanted matches.

"Well, your welcome to stay I guess," Brooke said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was walking and I saw you two, so I decided to stop by."

"Oh," she paused, looking at Jamie. "Do you want uncle Luke to play too?"

"Duh," the little boy said before pulling his uncle up and towards the water. Brooke was glad that his back was to her. She was gonna lose it if his eyes had stared at her any longer. She was glad she had a cover up for her bathing suit. She saw Lucas with Jamie and her mind went back to a memory of her and Lucas.

_"I'm the guy for you. I know its just part time and thats cool, you know, do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights your gonna realize it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis," he told her and backed up a few steps. "You'll see." With that said, he left her standing in shock. Her eyebrow was cocked as she watched him walk away, not realizing that he was right._

"Hold on Jamie," she heard Lucas say, which broke her thoughts and when she looked up, she wished she hadn't. He had taken his shirt off and she stared at the body that she had dreamed about; she licked her lips and when she saw him smiling at her, she averted her eyes to the ground. Great! He ran back up and threw his shirt to the ground. She smiled at him but frowned when she saw a glint in his eye. He began to walk towards her.

"No-no-no Luke no," she pleaded but couldn't help but laugh. He surprised her by picking her up and running towards the water, Jamie right behind him. She wanted to yell but she felt so good in his arms that she didn't want to say anything to ruin it. She was comfortable, that is, until she felt the cold water hit her body. She yelped and stood up, playfully hitting Lucas on the arm.

"No fair!" Jamie yelled. "I want to be thrown too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" He smiled. Brooke glanced at Lucas and turned back to Jamie. They both ran and picked him up before throwing him gently into the water. Then Lucas looked to Brooke before picking her up, but not expecting it, she put all her weight on him and he fell back into the sand, her landing on top of him.

"Hello," Lucas teased. Their faces were a few inches apart and getting closer. She knew it wasn't right but she didn't care anymore; they were this close and she didn't want to let go. It just felt so right to be there. They heard a throat clear and looked up to see Haley staring down at them with a smile. The two separated and stood awkwardly next to each other while Jamie ran towards his mother.

"Hey Jamie, have fun with Brooke and Luke?"She paused and turned to Brooke. "One of the clerks told me where you went." Brooke smiled before looking to Lucas.

"I better get going. Me and Lindsey are going out for dinner," he said and turned to Brooke who had hurt cross her face. What did she expect? The woman was his fiance after all. Brooke sighed sadly before a gloomy smile crossed her face and she waved goodbye.

"Brooke I-" "It's fine Hales."

"No Brooke, its not. I'm sorry. I wish you would let me in though. I know it hurts and from what I broke up today, it seemed you two were getting a little more than friendly."

"I know and I'm a terrible person. What would have happened if he did? He would have _cheated _on her and it would have been my fault."

"Brooke, you can't help who you love but be careful," Haley warned before going to get Jamie.

"I know, I will. I just want it all," she confided before Haley turned and caught her in a hug. "I just.. every time I see him..I just get this jump in my heart and butterflies and it hurts to know that it will never ever happen again between us."

"I know sweetie, but honestly, I like Lindsey, but she and Lucas are not right. I only say be careful because I don't want you getting hurt by him again. I love Lucas like my brother, but I know him and I know how he is."

"Yeah."

"Brooke, you want it, go after it. What ever happened to the cheery Brooke that got what she wanted and never stopped to take a breath?"

"She's gone. Its not like that anymore Haley. Were all grown up now and I can't just go kiss him and tell him I love him."

"No, but you can try," Haley said and turned to James who was listening intently to his mother's and aunts conversation. Haley dried him off and turned to Brooke. "You want a ride home?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here a while."

"Thanks again for watching him."

"It was no big deal, right Jamie?"

He laughed. "No big deal Brooke Davis." She smiled at his adorable face before sitting down on the towel. She heard Haley's car start up and drive off and then all was quiet. She could always come here and feel safe but lately no where felt safe. She always felt as though everyone knew her thoughts and what she was feeling. Worst, she knew that Lucas knew how she felt. She had wanted to kiss him today and probably would have, had not Haley showed up. Love makes you do crazy things; ain't that the truth? She shook her head and smiled, knowing that the next few months were gonna be difficult but she would make it; hell, she had the best family in the world.

She didn't know what she was gonna do about the whole Lucas thing though. At this, she was totally lost and that was a first for Brooke Davis. She didn't_ want _to hurt Lindsey, but she didn't want to feel like this the rest of her life. She sighed and turned her attention to the waves, wishing that they would take her away to a place where she actually _wanted _to be.

* * *

How do you like it so far?

Review! Thank you all...


	6. Chapter Six

Hope you enjoy!

I know I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"Hey uncle Luke," Jamie greeted when he saw his uncle come into the living room. He had stayed the night with his dad, but was more excited to spend the day with his uncle.

"Hey buddy," Lucas muttered, still tired from the lack of sleep he got. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, daddy said that we were going with Brooke and Peyton and Kate to the park. Are you gonna go?"

"I don't see why not," Lucas laughed, happy to spend more time with his nephew and excited to see Brooke again. Yesterday on the beach had stumped him. She _was_ going to kiss him if Haley hadn't broken them up and personally, he hadn't cared if she did. He just wanted to kiss her again and see if she felt the same way. He groaned in frustration, knowing he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts; it wasn't fair to his fiance.

"Hey uncle Luke, what are butterflies?" Jamie asked and Lucas looked down at the curious boy oddly. He asked such weird questions sometimes.

"They are..insects..pretty ones though," Lucas tried, not really knowing how to explain it. The boy laughed and shook his head, obviously showing that the answer he said was not the one he wanted.

"No," Jamie disagreed. "Butterflies in your tummy."

Lucas laughed. "Why do you have them?"

"Nope," Jamie answered before rocking back and forth on his toes. Lucas watched his nephew carefully, knowing that he wanted to tell him something. He couldn't stop rocking on his feet and Lucas knew that meant that he had a secret.

"Well, why would you ask that kind of question?"

"Because, I heard mommy and aunt Brooke talking. Brooke said she had butterflies in her tummy."

Lucas gulped. Maybe she had moved on? Maybe she finally found someone that made her feel the same way he did every time she was around. "Brooke said that every time she's around you, she gets butterflies." Lucas stopped and stared at the young boy. He could feel a smile coming on and wanted to thank Jamie for being a talkative little bugger.

"What else did she say?" He asked but in the back of his mind, knew that it wasn't right. He shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help himself. He was curious as to what all Jamie had heard and he was intended on finding out.

"She says that she loves uncle Luke," Jamie paused, thinking. "But the other day she said that you two loved each other like friends."

"Oh, yeah, Jamie we do. Were good friends and good friends love each other." Lucas lied through his teeth. He smiled at him before telling him to go get dressed for the park. Brooke _loved _him. She still felt the same way and maybe-. No. He stopped the thoughts right there. He was engaged, for crying out loud. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Lindsey. She deserved better than this and he didn't want to ruin their wedding because he was thinking of another woman. But he couldn't get Brooke out of his mind; she was like a virus, always there and never leaving. She sighed and hit the counter top angrily, trying to figure out what the hell he was gonna do.

"Hey grouchy," he heard Nathan say and he turned around, frustration showing across his face. Nathan frowned at this and took a seat next to his brother. "Whats up Luke?"

"Your kid...had some interesting things to tell me today." Nathan nodded, wondering what his wild son had blabbed this time, hopefully nothing involving his oblivious friends. "It was about Brooke."

Well, there goes that. He reminded himself to tell Jamie not to eavesdrop anymore.

"What about her?" Nathan asked, slightly afraid of his answer.

"He told me that she said she got butterflies every time I was around her," Lucas said and watched his brother closely, seeing if he knew anything about it. When he came up with nothing, he continued. "He said that she said she loved me." Nathan froze and began to think of ways that Brooke was gonna kill him for this.

"Well, my kid sure has some wild ideas," Nathan said, laughing nervously.

"We almost kissed," Lucas confided.

"You and Jamie?" Nathan mocked surprise. "I'm kidding, you and Brooke?"

"Yes, me and Brooke," Lucas said. "Yesterday at the beach. If Haley hadn't broken us up, then I don't know what we would have done."

"Probably had sex right there in front of my kid," Nathan teased before he smiled at his brother, who glared at him. "Listen Luke, I know you love the girl, so do something about it. As I said before and probably will say it again, Lindsey is a great girl, but she's not _the_ girl. I know you don't want to go through life wondering if you picked the right girl when shes standing right in front of you."

Lucas nodded, too confused to do anything else. He wanted to go after Brooke and tell her everything he felt and more but then there was Lindsey; the one he didn't want to hurt. "I can't hurt Lindsey and Brooke can move on."

"Move on? Lucas, Lindsey will understand. You can't marry someone you don't want."

"Nate, you don't understand.." "No, Lucas you don't. I don't want to spill all of her secrets but you need to understand that Brooke has given so much up for you and everyone else. She faked it when you dated her _best friend_. I had to listen to her cry every night because she didn't understand why you had hurt her so badly. You don't know what thats like. She pushed herself so far into work that she forgot about everything around her and just ignored the heartbreak. I had to listen to her cry on the phone, wishing that she could go back and find out what she thought she had done wrong. She _loved _you and I had to listen to her say it every night for four years. So don't tell me that I don't understand."

Lucas stood shocked. He never knew Brooke had felt that way about him and Peyton. He always thought she was okay with it, but he should have seen the signs; her avoiding them, the distance between her and Peyton, the lies that she had to leave, and the constant crying and anger. Wait, that was the same thing she was doing now. His mind went into overload as he tried to process everything that was happening. Brooke _was _upset about the wedding.

"Does Brooke still love me Nate?" Lucas asked. "Be honest."

"Lucas don't-" "Tell me Nathan, does she still love me?" He just wanted to know. He needed to know.

"Yes, Lucas, she still loves you. Are you happy?" Nathan muttered before going to find Jamie, frustrated with his brother. He wasn't actually frustrated, but he was mad because his brother was so blind. That and the fact that if she found out what he had told Lucas, he was gonna be dead.

Lucas, on the other hand, was shocked. Well, not _shocked_, but confused more than anything. Brooke loved him. She still loved him but he couldn't do anything about it; actually, he could, but it would end up in disaster for one of the girls. He sighed and picked up his cell phone and wallet, getting ready to leave.

* * *

"Hey girls!" Jamie yelled, running onto the playground and waving at the three girls; Brooke, Katie, and Peyton. "Hi Jake."

"Hey buddy," Jake laughed before waving at Lucas and Nathan, who seemed angry about something. Brooke instantly knew something was up with them, but decided to talk to Nathan about it earlier.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted while Nathan just smiled and waved.

"Hey Nate..Luke," Brooke smiled before averting her eyes from his bright blue ones. She smiled when James jumped into her lap.

"Whats up James?" Brooke asked. James made a face before leaning closer to her and whispering in her ear.

"Do you still have _butterflies_?" Brooke looked at him before realizing that he must have overheard her and Haley's conversation. Wait, he was at Luke's last night. What if told him what he had heard?

"Um, yeah. Friendly ones though," she lied and he was satisfied with the answer. He hopped down and ran towards the playground, where his dad, uncle, and Katie were. Jake was watching from the side, talking on his phone.

"So Brooke," Peyton asked. "How have you been dealing?"

"What?"

"Brooke, I know about you an Lucas. You two still have that stupid eye sex thing going on," Peyton said, before looking towards her daughter.

"Eye sex? Seriously P. Sawyer?"

"You want him so badly, don't even deny it."

"What if I did?" Brooke said. Peyton was right, she knew that, but her mind fought her to keep her emotions in check. She was once again, denying all feelings.

"I would tell you that its undeniable." Peyton laughed and looked at Brooke who was laughing a bit. She felt bad for her friend. She had such a hard choice; whether or not to intervene with the wedding. Knowing Brooke, she would probably just leave it as is was and live a unhappy life. She swore that she wouldn't let that happen to her best friend.

"Okay, crazy," Brooke teased. "But seriously, you think that we have _eye sex?_"

"Duh," Peyton said. "He totally checks you out all the time. I never see him look at Lindsey like that. You two just have passion, those two just don't."

"Peyton-" "Seriously Brooke, you two are always looking at each other, even if you don't realize it. You two are like drawn to each other and its you two who should be getting married, not them. I like Lindsey, but she and Lucas don't mix well."

"Yeah, as if I hadn't heard that one," Brooke muttered but Peyton looked up at that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Brooke paused. "That everyone tells me to go after him. Does no one understand that I_ want_ to? I _can't _though. Lindsey and Lucas belong together and I'm no longer a part of that story." At that word, her mind conjured up another hidden memory she had tried to forget.

_Brooke stood, watching all the seniors partying below. She would never tell anyone, but she was going to miss it all. She was going to miss everyone, especially him. She jumped a little when she heard his voice. _

"_So, you ready to leave tomorrow?" She smiled and he watched her face become forlorn. "Hey whats wrong?"_

_She smiled a sad smile. "I don't know..I just um, I know moving on is a good thing.." she paused to take a breath. "I guess I'm just scared, you know...high school is safe and I'm not sure I'm ready for the real world." She felt the tears coming and she knew they would be falling quickly. In truth, she was afraid, scared to death even, but she wasn't just afraid to leave for college, she was afraid to leave him. _

_Lucas watched her and remembered that he had brought something for her. "I..um.." He reached down into his pocket. "For the past few months, I've been writing this..so I can remember it all," he said and opened it and pointed to a line, showing Brooke. "Here."_

_Brooke looked at it and began to read. "She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it." She smiled at him and handed back the book._

"_Your gonna do great Brooke," he said, meaning it. He had written that part just for her and she deserved it. "The world doesn't stand a chance." She smiled at him._

"_Thank you." He nodded and walked closer to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and the two faced out the window, not wanting to leave each other._

"I know, but Brooke you are a part of his story. Hell, your probably the damsel in distress," Peyton tried to get her to see eye to eye with this.

"You know, P. Sawyer, I've been getting these flashbacks," Brooke paused. "Not really flashbacks but memories and I miss it."

"Brooke, you deserve him. You've done so much and I think its your turn to be happy. I don't want you to sit around while the love of your life gets married."

Brooke laughed. "You know, when we were in high school... I always used to think that me and Lucas would get married. You know, have kids and our dream jobs, but it was just a dream."

Another memory pushed into focus as Peyton began to talk.

_A slightly drunken Brooke and a very drunken Lucas walked up to where the carriages were parked. Brooke had just laughed at something he had said. _

"_Can I offer you folks a ride?" They both stopped and looked at the old man. Lucas turned and smiled at Brooke._

"_Why not? It is our engagement night," Lucas said and Brooke showed him the ring._

"_Well, in that case, the ride is free." The man began to head towards his carriage while Brooke turned and smiled at Lucas._

"_The diamond ring is gold!" They laughed as they climbed on and Lucas put his arm around her. She snuggled closer to him and wished that the whole engagement thing was real. She sighed and decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Little did she know, he felt the exact same way._

"_So what do you two have planned for your lives together?" The old driver asked. Both Brooke and Lucas looked up at him before deciding to play along again._

"_Um, were gonna be a power couple," she paused to smile at him. "He's gonna be a famous novelist and I'm gonna have a fabulous fashion line."_

_Lucas pointed. "But were still gonna have time for a big family-"_

"_Two boys and a girl," Brooke cut him off._

"_I'll coach little league." "Oh and I'll cook treats for the team, or buy them."_

"_Then we'll spend our summer down at our beach house-" "And winters in the south of France!"_

"_It won't matter where we are, as long as were together."_

"_Thats the key," the driver said. "Success is wonderful but finding someone to love, having them love you back . Love is what its all about." Both Brooke and Lucas looked away from each other at the man's comment. They both knew who they truly loved, even though they wouldn't admit it. Brooke had been so excited when she saw him, thinking they could rekindle something, but when she found out about Lindsey, her hopes just collapsed. But she sucked it up and poked him in the arm as the carriage kept on going._

"Two boys and a girl," Brooke whispered to herself.

"What?" Peyton asked, confused. She knew Brooke had stopped listening and was off in dreamland, so she stopped talking.

"Two boys and a girl," Brooke said again, louder this time. "Its what me and Lucas said we wanted. Of course, we were drunk at the time and we had an 'engagement'." Brooke laughed using finger quotes at the word 'engagement'. "A power couple."

"He would coach little league-" "And you would make treats, well actually I think you said buy." Brooke looked up when she heard Lucas. Peyton smiled at the two before leaving them and heading towards the playground where all the three adults were watching them.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just reminiscing," Brooke said, embarrassed. He shook his head and threw his arm across her shoulder.

He laughed. "We'll spend our summers in a beach house."

"And winters in the south of France!" "It won't matter where we are, as long as were-"

"Together," she cut him off and smiled. "I can't believe we remember that." She said and tried to alleviate the hurt that it caused her to remember that and remember how badly she wished for it to be real.

"Yeah, crazy stuff." Brooke nodded, showing she agreed with him. She noticed his arm was still slung around her shoulder and she smiled a small smile. She loved the feeling when he touched her; she thought it felt so right.

Lucas, who was content where he was, didn't want to take his arm off of her. He liked it there and it felt so right to be there; he never felt that way with Lindsey and it was beginning to bother him that it didn't. He didn't get that spark every time they touched like he did with Brooke.

"Hey Lucas, I have to apologize," Brooke started. "I've been such a bitch lately and I'm sorry. Its just I have some personal stuff going on and its been hard."

"Brooke, why won't you tell me so I can help?" He offered.

She smiled. "Its not one of those things that can be helped so easily."

"Try me."

"No, I can deal with it. It'll be over soon anyway. Besides, after your wedding, Mr. Hotshot, I'm heading back to New York."

"Oh thats- wait, what?" He asked, surprised. He didn't want her to leave; not when he was just beginning to figure out his feelings.

"I have an apartment there and its so much closer to work, so I thought it would be best. I'll still come to visit," Brooke reassured him. She hadn't told anyone about the move yet. She was wanting to keep it a secret until a few days before, but Lucas popped the bubble. She had noticed the surprise in his voice when she told him where she was going. Figures.

"Well, then, you can't leave," Lucas tried. "What about James and Hales, Nathan, and me?" Her heart stopped when he mentioned himself. She wanted him to fight for her to stay but there was another dream gone and crushed to death.

"I'll come visit Luke," she said, trying to cover the sadness. "It's not even that far."

"Can me and Lindsey come visit you?" Once again, another moment ruined because of _her. _Brooke sighed bitterly before looking up at him.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Brooke said.

"Why?" He was hoping he was getting somewhere with her. He knew what he was doing and he hoped it would work.

"Oh, just too much work and I wouldn't be able to hang out or anything."

"Thats fine, we could just have dinner or just stop by to say hi," Lucas kept going.

"Lucas, it just wouldn't work, okay?" She said, her tone snappy.

"Fine." Lucas gave up, deciding to try again another time. He would get it out of her, even if he had to go to the world's end.

"Well, its almost lunch and I promised to meet Rachel there, so I'll talk to you some other time, okay?" She hoped he would let her go. She didn't want to be around here anymore when all he could talk about was Lindsey. She was beginning to feel sick.

"Okay then, I'll see you," Lucas said and grabbed her hand to pull her into a hug. She tried to escape but he held her tight against him. "Bye pretty girl." She gasped and pulled back, tears filling her eyes. She turned and walked over to her friends, said her goodbyes and left, not once looking back at Lucas.

* * *

"Hey Rachel," Brooke said, pulling out a mirror as she sat down in the cozy restaurant. She wiped off any remainder of tears and dabbed more cover-up on.

"Hey B! What happened?" Rachel didn't need an answer. One look was all she needed to know that it was Lucas, again. "What did he do?"

"He called me pretty girl."

"So?"

"So?" Brooke asked. "He's getting married soon and hes flirting with me, calling me names and touching my hand and hugging me. Its wrong."

Rachel laughed. "It sounds pretty right to me."

"Its just not right, Rach. Hes getting married to a nice girl who doesn't deserve that. I've learned to control my feelings." Rachel gave a pointed looked towards her. "What? I have. So what if I cry every time I see them together or see him."

"Brooke," Rachel said. "You need to tell that gorgeous man that you love him, or I'll do it for you."

"Rachel, its not that simple."

"It is. Your only _making _it difficult."

"No, I'm not." "Yes, you are."

"Rachel-" Brooke said, frustrated. "Just stop. Nothing is going to happen."

"So then, why do you keep going off into daydream land?" Rachel asked. "Its the sex wasn't it? He was great in bed right? I always knew it."

Brooke laughed. "He was."

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Rachel teased before smiling. "I always thought he would be."

"Yeah," Brooke teased before ordering her food and chatting some more with Rachel. Brooke was actually having a good time. She had missed Rachel and she was glad she was back to have someone to let loose with.

"Lets go out tonight!" Rachel suggested.

"Rachel, I don't think so."

"Oh come on," Rachel pleaded, pulling the puppy dog face. "It'll be fun. We'll go to a bar." Brooke thought about it and decided that maybe she needed a night out. She could use a bit of fun before she had to suffer through the upcoming wedding.

"Sure." Rachel smiled at her answer and they continued talking. After Brooke was done, she paid the bill, and said her goodbyes before leaving to tend to her store. Rachel, who had been waiting for her to leave, pulled out her cell phone and sent a single message that had been saved and waiting to be sent.

**Be at the Blue Club at 10. Shes coming and you better be there.**

* * *

Oh... who was she texting?

Wayyyyyyyyyyyyy more Brucas in the next one.

Review please and thanks!


	7. Chapter Seven

I'm coming to a close and even though I didn't get as many reviews as hoped for, I still got enough and I want to thank you all for encouraging me to write this. I think I have about three or two more chapters. So maybe eleven, twelve total?

So, heres chapter seven. I hope you enjoy!

Merci, Brooke!

* * *

Brooke wandered around Tree Hill after she finished lunch with Rachel. Personally, she didn't want to go to her store or home, so this was the third best option. She hadn't even noticed where she was going until she looked up and saw her old high school. Laughing at the irony of ending up where all her problems began, she took a seat on one of the outside benches before closing her eyes and remembering all the memories from her old school.

She wanted to block it out but decided to just relive the moment, not knowing how much longer she was gonna be in Tree Hill. She knew everyone was gonna be mad at her for not telling them but she didn't feel like seeing their disappointed faces when they realized that she was running away; once would be enough.

Lucas and Lindsey would always be around and she wouldn't be able to handle seeing them without walking away or just facing it while having to hold all the pain inside. Of course, she wanted to fight for Lucas but she just couldn't. The old Brooke may have but she had changed a lot since high school.

When she felt someone sit next to her, she looked over and smiled. The young girl smiled at her before setting her backpack aside and staring at the woman.

"Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah, that's me." Brooke hoped it wasn't another screaming fan because right now, she couldn't handle it.

"Oh, nice to meet you. The name's Cassie. I love your clothes," the young girl named Cassie told her. Upon seeing Brooke's face she held up two hands. "No worries! I won't attack you or anything. Just wanted to get out of there."

Brooke sighed a relief before once again smiling at the girl. "Yeah, it can be stressful."

"No kidding!" Cassie laughed. "So what are you doing here at this dump?"

"Believe it or not," Brooke paused. "This dump was my school once."

"Oh. Small world huh?" She mumbled before looking up into the sky. "Whats on your mind?"

"What makes you think theres something on my mind?" Brooke asked defensively.

"No need to get defensive, you just looked like it before I came to sit down."

"Oh, well if I did, why would I tell a stranger?"

The girl laughed. "Wouldn't it be better to tell a stranger who knows nothing and won't make judgments or someone who will?"

"You do have a point," she stated before rolling her eyes and turning to face the girl. "This is completely out of character for me, but the guy I love is getting married and there is nothing I can do about it."

"My best friends wedding much?"

Brooke laughed. "No, more like he's marrying his editor and theres nothing I can do."

"Why not?"

"Well, part of me wants to and part of me doesn't."

Cassie sighed. Adults seemed to have more drama than this high school carried. "What part is winning?"

"Too be honest," she sighed. "I don't know anymore. My heart is being torn into two pieces and its getting harder each day to choose which side to pick."

Cassie smiled sadly at the broken woman in front of her. She didn't know that it hurt that much to be in love and she never really cared much for it either but she sympathized for the woman in front of her. "Why don't you just pick and get it over with?"

"Because a part of me thinks that maybe if I keep questioning myself, the wedding will get done and I won't have to pick."

"Well, what good is that gonna do for you?"

"None I guess." Brooke looked down at her shoes, hoping that something would help her make up her mind. It was head-ache worthy and it drove her insane most days.

"Well, in my opinion, I think you should tell him."

"Oh yeah?" Brooke asked. "And why is that?"

"Because," Cassie explained. "If you go throughout life without someone to love then what's the point? I mean, I'm not into love all that much but it seems that you really love this guy."

"What about his fiance? She loves him too and she'll be without love if I tell him that."

"No-no she won't because you see, you already chose; and that was him. She still has a long time to go and I think you deserve him more from what you've told me. "

"Well, everyone seems to think so."

"Then why don't you listen?"

"Because, if I do, I might actually tell him." Brooke held the tears in. She wanted to yell at herself for tearing up every time she talked about him.

"Well, why don't you?"

"Because I can't ruin someone else's happiness for my own."

"How will you ruin it if they don't have it to begin with?" Cassie asked before pulling out a cell phone and looking into it. "Listen, I have to go but good luck and take my advice."

"Thanks Cassie was it?"

"Yeah, bye Brooke!" Brooke watched the girl go and laughed to herself about the fact that she was the fourth person probably to tell her the same thing. Sometimes, her friends just tried to hard but she understood that they were just looking out for her. She stood up and began to head towards her shop.

* * *

Arriving there a few minutes earlier than expected, she saw Lindsey in her wedding gown. Her eyes teared up at the sight but she pushed them back and smiled at the excited young woman.

"Hi Brooke, Millicent helped me into it," Lindsey said, staring into the mirror.

"Its okay. I've been running late today anyways," Brooke lied, wishing that some kind of force would help her out of this conversation.

"Oh, so doesn't it look great?"

"Yeah, beautiful!"

"Lucas!" Lindsey yelled and Brooke gave her an odd look. "Lucas will love this."

Brooke thought for something to say. "Oh." She smiled before walking past her and into the back room. She slammed her purse on the table angrily and turned around to see Lindsey staring at her.

"You okay Brooke?"

"Yeah, just its...been a rough day."

"Oh, those. Yeah, I have a party I'm attending today and Lucas is going to the bar with a few friends and Nathan tonight and you should come with me."

"I'd love too really," she lied. "But I'm going out with a friend tonight."

"Oh, are you going to the bar with Lucas?" Although she'd never admit it to Brooke's face, she didn't want them alone; it made her uncomfortable.

"Nope, I'm going out with my friend Rachel."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"Well, lets hope it will be...now lets get working on that dress."

* * *

Brooke arrived home a little later than she had hoped. Her back ached from needling the damn dress and her head hurt from everything that had been going lately. It also didn't help that Lucas wouldn't stay out of her already hurting mind. She checked the clock and saw that she had about an hour before Rachel came to pick her up. Sighing, she headed upstairs and threw her stuff on the bed before laying down on it and looking up at the ceiling.

"What are we gonna do with you Brooke?" She asked herself and got no answer; just what she expected. She groaned and began to thrown her clothes off, not caring in which direction they headed. Climbing into the shower, she found the hot water soothing and her mind automatically went to another time where she was happy.

_Brooke was getting angry that Lucas hadn't come out yet. She finally got fed up and decided to just walk right in._

"_Lucas! Do not make me come in there with you! If you stay in there any longer, you're going to use up all the hot water if you haven't already!" She shoved her hand into the shower to see if it was still hot and felt that it was cold. "Oh, my God! That's cold water. You're taking a cold shower! Ew. Well, the next time you have a wet dream, tell Peyton I say hi!"_

Brooke shook her head at the thoughts; sure, she had been hurting then too but it was fun sometimes. After she finished her shower, she headed into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing her drained face, she made a decision to have fun that night and to forget about the world and just drink her troubles away. Maybe the old Brooke wasn't _so _bad.

Ten minutes later, she was looking perfect and Rachel was supposed to be there any seconds and she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was gonna be confident, no more of this nervous Brooke. She breathed in and out and waited for the doorbell to ring. When she heard Rachel yell, she came downstairs and Rachel winked at her before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the car.

* * *

The club was packed when they got there. People were dancing and drinking; something that Brooke wanted to be doing. She smiled at Rachel before the two girls slipped in and out of sweaty dancers. They managed to reach the bar unhurt but laughing their ass's off at something they had seen. Rachel looked at the clock and hoped her plan would work.

"What do you want to drink Brooke? My treat," she told her.

"I couldn't-" "Yes you could and you are. So what do you want?"

"The strongest drink." The bartender automatically began to make the strongest drink they had and Brooke downed it when it slid her way. She felt the liquid burn her throat as it went down, but she didn't care. After feeling the warm feeling in her tummy, she ordered the bartender to keep em' coming.

Rachel, who had been hoping for her plan to get into motion, saw a figure in the door and smiled. Perfect timing. "Brooke, I'll be back. I'm gonna go dance." Brooke nodded and Rachel knew she wasn't gonna go anywhere. She hadn't even been here ten minutes and she was already well on her way to being piss drunk.

Rachel walked up to the stranger before smiling at him. "Good luck!"

"Thanks Rachel, I'm glad your helping me."

"I just want to make her see that shes making a wrong choice."

"Me too." Rachel and the man departed before he made his way towards the bar and sat next to Brooke who looked tired and lost. Ordering his drink, he felt her eyes on him and he turned to stare into hers.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked, surprised. She wanted to choke on her drink, but decided not to. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with a few friends." He was half hurt because he was hoping for a little something more since she was pretty much drunk.

"Oh, so this was the bar Lindsey was talking about." Lucas nodded in answer to the question and laughed when Brooke punched him lightly in the arm and smiled at him. "So how are you and the princess bride?"

He laughed. "Were good."

"Thats good." Brooke paused and seemed to think about something. "She's such a nervous girl. Maybe _she _should be the one who needs to let loose.

"Yeah, sure Brooke." Lucas said, not wanting to bring up his fiance during his plan to get her to admit her feelings for him.

"Yeah," she said, dazed. He just stared at her and smiled when she smiled at him. She was so beautiful and he didn't want to take her eyes off him. He had admitted that he loved her, so why couldn't she do the same?

"Do you want to dance?" Brooke seemed to contemplate her options before giving in and nodding. Hearing the song, she hurriedly dragged him across the dance floor and to the middle where she pushed herself against him.

"I think they are both enjoying it." Rachel said to Nathan, who was watching them from a booth. Rachel watched as Brooke dipped low and Lucas grabbed her hips. "_Really _enjoying it."

"Yeah," Nathan said, seeming distracted.

"Whats wrong Nathan? I know I haven't seen you in a while but I know your upset."

"Nothing." "Don't 'nothing' me. Tell me whats wrong with your sorry ass."

"Its Haley."

"What wrong with the tutor?" Nathan laughed at Rachel's nickname for his wife. His wife. The one he wanted to be with still but she wouldn't believe him and he didn't blame her.

"We got in a fight after she saw me in the shower with the nanny."

"Oh, wow, didn't um, see that one coming, uh yeah," she said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to that.

"The nanny was a psycho and came in the shower while I was showering. I thought it was Haley," he explained before she got the wrong idea.

"Well, I can see why Haley would be hesitant to believe you."

"Yeah, if only she would give me a chance."

"She's given you a lot of chances Nathan and maybe this is her cracking point. I already know what happened anyway."

"How-" "Mrs. Horny over there told me everything about how you kissed the nanny and then watched her swim; naked."

"Well-" "I'm not saying anything or making judgments because lord knows I've been in enough trouble to make even hell not want me but I know that it will take time and that she _will_ come around."

"You know, Rachel, your not so bad," Nathan laughed before looking back onto the dance floor and taking a sip of his beer.

"So I've been told."

Back at the dance floor, Brooke and Lucas hadn't let go off each other since they began dancing and Brooke was starting to get tired. "Lucas, we have to take a break."

"Okay, I need a drink anyway." The couple exited the dance floor and Lucas ordered them drinks once they reached the bar.

"So, your still a good dancer." Lucas laughed at her comment.

"You too broody." Brooke realized what she said and laughed to cover it up, hoping he hadn't seen it.

"You haven't called me that since high school."

She sighed. "Well, might as well say it. I'm sure you haven't been called that in a while."

"Nope, only by you." She smiled and the two drank two more glassed before heading back out to the dance floor. Lucas took Brooke by the waist and spun her around, watching as she laughed and her head fell back. Twirling her back towards him, he pulled her close, their faces inches apart.

Before Brooke could do anything, Lucas' lips were on hers and this time, she didn't fight anything. She didn't have the strength anymore. Settling into the kiss, she let her tongue wrestle with his as the music and lights drifted away into nothingness. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back, breathing heavy. The next thing she knew, his lips were on her neck and she was enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

She could feel his hips grinding against hers and the soft cushion on her back. She honestly didn't know how she got there but she could see Lucas through the dark and that's all she cared about. He was kissing her neck again and probably leaving marks but she smiled and pulled his head up to meet her lips.

She felt her pants slip off and she threw his shirt off in whatever direction it decided to go. Feeling his lips trailing her stomach, she arched up and moaned. He grinned in satisfaction and trailed his hot kisses down her thighs. She couldn't really remember anything that felt better than this.

He stopped his activities for a moment and she wondered what he was doing. Before she knew it, he had thrust into her and was setting a rhythm. She began to follow along, her drunken state just going with the flow and the last thing she remembered was his lips on her stomach and the perfectly content feeling that went along with it.

* * *

Brooke awoke with the sun shining in on her eyes. Her back ached from all the dancing she had done but in all honesty, she couldn't remember where she had been or who she danced with. She remembered seeing Lucas at the bar and then it stopped there. She sat up and then fell back down once she felt the pain shoot up into her head; she wondered how drunk she had gotten last night. Opening her eyes, she suddenly felt safe, seeing as she was in her own home.

She began to sit up again, this time more slowly, when she felt the sheets move and she froze. She didn't even want to being to think of who Rachel let her bring home the night before. After gulping, she turned to see the man's back facing her. She hoped she didn't take a weirdo home or Rachel was gonna regret ever taking her out.

"Please, please, don't be some stalker," she whispered, praying to the heavens. She quietly pushed his back and waited for him to turn around. She felt him move around and she closed her eyes before she slowly opened them.

Her breathing stopped and she could have sworn her heart did too. The moment she saw his face, she wanted to yell or scream or anything that would make her feel better. She knew that she couldn't take back time and that this was possibly the worst mistake of her life. She couldn't form words and lifted the blanket, hoping they were clothed. When she looked under the blankets, she wanted to cry.

No clothes. Nothing. She stood up, the shock still enact as she backed away and opened her mouth.

"Lucas?"

* * *

Oooo...hope you liked it.

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks :D


	8. Chapter Eight

* * *

I'm so so so sorry guys but this chapter is a tad bit small. I just have a research paper and that kinda goes first in my things to do but the next chapter is gonna be veryyyyyyyy long. I promise. :

Kind of a sad chapter. The next chapter is a little happy but still sad...actually now that I realize it, my story is kinda sad.

Oh and no quote in this one. Sorry!

* * *

"Brooke?" Lucas said, looking up and blocking his eyes from the sun. Brooke shook her head and turned to find her clothes.

"This can not be happening right now!"

"Brooke wait-" "Lucas, don't even try to stop me. I'm leaving and possibly for good!"

"Wait, but I didn't do anything!"

Brooke fumed. She was angry now; angry at herself and angry at whoever was responsible for letting them go home together. "Look around Luke! Do you not see what happened?"

"No I-"

"Lucas, just..this was a mistake."

Lucas stood up and found his boxers before turning to face her and trying to hug her. She pushed him away and he looked at her. "Don't touch me."

"Brooke, don't do this. This needed to happen."

"No," Brooke yelled. "It didn't and now because of me, Lindsey is gonna be miserable. Your getting _married _Luke! In two days!"

"I know and I think I'm making the wrong choice." Brooke gaped at him before shaking her head and putting on the rest of her clothes. "Brooke, don't go."

"No, Luke I think I need to go. I need...I need time or something."

"No, we can talk about this!" He said. He finally figured out what he wanted and she was not going to walk out on him. She ignored him and began to walk towards the door. "Brooke, I love you."

Brooke stopped at the words and closed her eyes. She couldn't do this; not now. Not when he was getting married in two days. She turned around and braced herself for the hardest thing she was ever going to do. She opened her mouth and as the words poured out, she couldn't help but want to cry at how much of a lie they were.

"Well, I don't love you."

He shook his head, not believing her. "Thats a lie and you know it." She sighed and walked up to him and looked in his eyes.

"Its not."

"It is."

"Luke," she breathed. "It is and I'm sorry."

"Fine then, say it to my face."

"What?" She hadn't expected that one and now she was nervous as to how she was going to accomplish the task. She gulped and held back the tears as she faced his face.

"I don't love you." She didn't want to say it but it was the only way; she couldn't mess up their

wedding, she couldn't do that to Lindsey. "Please leave." Lucas, with his head down, left quietly and she watched with tears in her eyes as he got in his car and took off.

* * *

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled once she was sure everything was at peace. She heard footsteps padding down the staircase and she stood at the foot, making sure Rachel knew that she was pissed. Rachel came down but stopped when she saw Brooke glaring up at her.

"I guess you know about Lucas," she laughed nervously.

"Yeah!" Brooke yelled. "I know about Lucas and about how he woke up next to me; naked! Rachel, what did you do?"

"We were just trying to get you two-"

"Who else?" Brooke asked, cutting her off.

"What?"

"Who else?" She repeated.

Rachel's eyes averted to the floor and she sighed. "Nathan."

"What?" Brooke yelled, not wanting to believe that they did this.

"Brooke, we wanted to help. You both wanted this, so don't even deny it."

Brooke sighed. "Rachel, your right, but what you two did was wrong. You shouldn't have let this happen. You better hope to god that Lindsey doesn't find out."

"How would Lindsey find out?"

"Its a small town," she said before turning and grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, confused as to where she would go at seven in the morning.

"I have a certain Scott to visit."

"Brooke I-"

"Just forget it Rachel." With that, Brooke was out the door and in her car. She was angry and she would make sure that a certain Scott brother understood that. Sure, she probably enjoyed it, if she could remember anything but it wasn't right. Sometime she wished she _was _the old Brooke; it would make things a hell of lot easier.

* * *

"Nathan!" She yelled, banging on the front door of Lucas' house, hoping that neither he nor Lindsey were there. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Nate.

"What Brooke? Its fucking seven in the morning."

"Yeah and you know what." Brooke stood there for what felt like forever before a realization came over Nathan and he smiled nervously before allowing her in.

"Nathan, how could you? You know how I felt about it."

"I'm sorry! We thought that you guys would realize your feelings."

"I know about _my_ feelings Nathan! I just don't want him to have the same ones. You don't understand how unfair that is to Lindsey."

"What's unfair is how unhappy you are." Nathan said, hoping to get through to his stubborn friend.

"Nathan!" She yelled. "I don't care anymore. This isn't high school and he can't have anyone to lean back on when things don't work out between us. It doesn't work that way anymore."

"Then how does it work Brooke? You live alone the rest of your life?"

"It doesn't work at all and I don't care, I'll be fine."

"Your just too damn stubborn to see anything other than what you think," he yelled, getting angry that she wouldn't see his point.

"Your right Nathan, because if I wasn't, I would have given up a long time ago and that can't happen."

"Why won't you let things just go?"

"Why don't you? You know, everyone has been telling me the same thing. 'Go after Lucas, he wants you too' and so on but have any of you ever thought about how Lindsey would feel?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't mind."

"What?" Brooke yelled, angry at his stupidity. "How would she not be hurt or upset? I would be taking the one thing she loves and it would break her heart."

"Kinda like what Peyton did to you?" Brooke went silent and knew that he was right but now was not the time to bring that up.

"This has nothing to do with them."

"Face it Brooke, you just push him away because your _still _afraid of getting hurt."

"No, were all grown. There isn't a need to be that way anymore."

"You do if you still love the person." Brooke made a tiny laugh before turning her head to stop the tears that once again wanted to make themselves known.

"Were not talking about this Nathan. I made a mistake and now Lindsey has to pay for it."

Nathan sighed. "She won't know Brooke." Brooke had decided that this was a moment to crack and her tears came flowing down while her voice raised in anger and hurt.

"But I will!" She nearly screamed. "I _love _him Nathan. Are you happy now? I love him and theres nothing I can do about it because I'm too damn nice or whatever. You guys have been convincing me to go after him and do you not understand that I want to? God, its just that I'm so sick of hearing it and its not fair anymore."

"Brooke I-"

"Nathan, don't. I have to go. The dinner rehearsal is tonight and I still have to do my hair." Brooke turned and walked to the door while Nathan just watched his friend sadly. He hadn't meant to hurt her anymore and he thought his plan would open her eyes and tell Lucas that she loved him, but instead it went the totally wrong way.

Brooke arrived home and set her things down quietly before heading up to her room and getting in her bed and under her covers. She cried silently into the pillow as she remembered what took place the night before.

Yeah, she enjoyed it or at least she thought she did. In truth, she was happy that they had done whatever they did but it still burnt a hole in her heart for Lindsey. She didn't want anyone to get hurt but they always did, no matter what.

She hadn't meant to yell at Nathan like she had, but she couldn't help herself. Her emotions were so high and one little thing set her off. She figured she would apologize later or something. Right now, she just needed to take a nap and get rested for the big night ahead of her.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine is here. I got it up pretty early. I finished my research paper a night ago; amen! But as sad as it is to say, my story is coming to a close soon. I think there are maybe two more chapters after this or three. I don't know.

But thank you all so much for the reviews. They make me want to continue writing this. I hope you enjoy this one, I liked the way it came out.

And I even put a quote in there somewhere for you all. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke walked into the fancy restaurant on time as usual. She looked around, searching for anyone who she recognized. She sighed when she saw no one and sat down on one of the waiting chairs. Maybe she went to the wrong one? Right as the thought entered her brain, she felt a weight on her lap.

"Hey aunt Brooke!" Brooke looked down to see her smiling godson on her lap. She smiled before planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Jamie." He smiled before Brooke saw Haley walk in, looking tired. "This little ball of speed keeping you up at night?" Haley rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her.

"Whats been going on Brooke?" Haley had noticed from the beginning that her friend didn't look so well.

"Nothing, just complications." Just then, Nathan walked in and greeted Haley and Jamie. When he turned to Brooke, she got up and walked away towards Skills and Bevin. Haley looked at Nathan, confused and he nodded, telling her that he would talk to her later about it.

Brooke walked through the tiny crowds and before she knew it, she was on the ground, with a sore butt. She looked up and nearly wanted to gag when she saw Lindsey. The blond woman smiled at her before giving a helping hand. Brooke rigidly took it and stood up.

"Hey Lindsey."

"Hi Brooke!" She smiled, totally oblivious to the hate that Brooke was emitting.

"How's the um, planning and everything going?"

"Great, great. Your still coming to the wedding tomorrow right?"

"Unfortunately," she muttered.

"What?"

"Yes, of course!" Brooke faked excitement, hoping that she wouldn't see through her act.

"Oh, okay," Lindsey sighed. "Well, I have to go get Lucas. I'll see you when we sit." Once Lindsey was gone, a breathe escaped Brooke and she leaned against the wall next to her. She didn't even know she felt so much hatred for the girl. Even though she would never admit it, she felt as though she had to upstage her in some way.

"Brooke?" She turned at the voice and smiled softly when she saw Haley.

"Hey Haley." She hoped Haley hadn't seen her and Lindsey's talk or else she would know something was going on; she could always read her like a book.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Brooke asked and when Haley gave her a 'are you serious' look, she groaned and pushed off the wall.

"Nothing, okay? Just a friendly chat about the wedding; again." Haley watched her friend sadly, knowing that it tore her apart.

"Okay, well, do you want to come sit down? Were all going now."

Brooke nodded and followed her best friend through a few more crowds that had developed. She smiled at bystanders and groaned at the thought of how awkward and uncomfortable it would be at dinner tonight. When she sat down, all eyes were on her and she smiled before grabbing a menu.

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan yelled from down the table. She turned and glared at him angrily before going back to her menu. Both Haley and Lucas saw this before giving each other a look, Lucas knowing exactly why.

"So, everyone excited about the wedding tomorrow?" Rachel asked. Haley smiled at her for changing the subject. Ever since she had learned that Rachel was back, they had been hanging out and getting to know each other better. Brooke just placed a hand to her forehead and repeatedly began to slap it.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Lindsey asked, completely unaware of the seething girl across from her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Rachel said, making a pointed look at Brooke while Brooke just smiled throughout everything, too afraid that her tongue would slip.

"Yeah!" Brooke muttered and sipped her champagne. The table had gotten quiet when everyone took their orders and Brooke was exceptionally quiet or so thought Lucas. He had watched her the entire time and couldn't help but notice how nervous she was.

"So, everyone, I have an announcement." Karen Roe said as she stood up and showed a big smile.

"Go ahead," Lucas yelled, glad that his mother was happy again.

"Okay," she said and leaned against Andy. "I'm pregnant," she paused. "Again!" The table erupted in 'Oh my god's' and 'Congrats'. Lucas smiled at the thought of another sister while Brooke stared at them happily; at least someone at this table would be happy.

"Congratulations Karen!" Brooke yelled and held up her glass of champagne. Karen nodded a thank you but couldn't help notice the girl's apparent sadness. She watched as Brooke sat back and took tiny sips of her drink.

Brooke watched as everyone celebrated a wedding and a pregnancy, knowing that she would get neither of them. She tried to not think about it and be happy for Karen and Lindsey, but she was too envious of both to even care.

Her eyes looked over and connected with Lucas'. He was staring at her and even though she didn't want to, she blushed but chastised herself for it. She couldn't give any hint away that she still loved or liked him. He would figure it out and even though she guessed that he already knew she lied, she still tried to avoid his hot stare.

He eventually stopped when Lindsey planted a tiny kiss on his cheek before going back to chatting with the guests animatedly. She watched the happy bride-to-be talk to everyone about presents and the decorations. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked to Rachel, who was laughing at something Nathan had said.

Brooke smiled when Haley looked her way and she smiled back at her. Brooke looked at her watch and saw she still had about thirty minutes to go until this dinner was over.

"Brooke?" She looked over and saw Karen.

"Hey Karen. Congrats on the baby." Karen smiled a thank you before taking an empty seat next to her.

"Yeah. So what's on your mind honey?"

Brooke looked taken aback. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Sweetie," she paused. "I've never seen someone look so unhappy, well, besides Lucas."

"I'm happy. Why would you think that?"

Karen sighed, knowing the young girl wasn't going to give up easily. "Let's just say that I know things."

"What things?" Karen watched as the girl began to panic and wondered what the big deal was. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Oh, nothing. I was just, um kidding." Karen noticed a breathe of relief come from her and she wanted to find out what got Brooke so upset and panicky.

"Well, you better go. Lily is calling for you." Brooke smiled and hugged Karen before going back to sipping her drink and watching the guests around her mingle with everyone.

"B. Davis!" Brooke smiled at the sound of Peyton's voice.

"Hey P. Sawyer!"

"So," she said, glancing over at Lucas. "Did you tell him yet?" Brooke shook her head no.

"Brooke!" Peyton barked. "Why not?"

"Peyton," Brooke said angrily. "He is getting married tomorrow and I will sit through it and behave."

"Behave? Is that what you call it?"

"Peyton, not now please," she begged and Peyton shrugged, giving up and hugged her best friend before heading back to her baby. Brooke sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. On her way, she was grabbed and pulled back into a dark corner.

"Hey, I have spray!" Brooke muttered against the figure. He pushed her back and she saw his face. Lucas. Figures. "Not now Lucas."

"Brooke, stop running from me."

"I'm not running, I'm walking," she growled and pulled away from his grip. He grabbed her arm again.

"Brooke, we need to talk. What we did.."

"Didn't mean anything."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh yeah? Prove it," she said, knowing that he couldn't.

"Jamie said that you loved me. Nathan has said it. Everyone has said it." Brooke stood with her mouth open and her eyes wide. She couldn't believe her secrets had been spilled. She didn't mind it being from Jamie, the kid didn't know any better but Nathan should have known.

"They lied."

Lucas laughed. "Brooke, Jamie doesn't lie about that stuff."

Brooke looked around in her mind for an excuse. "Yes he does." _Good one Davis, _she told herself.

"Brooke.."

She cut him off. "No Lucas, were done. This thing, even though it wasn't really anything, meant nothing. Your getting married and you love Lindsey."

"Your right."

"What?" She said, surprised that he gave in even though part of her was sad that he said it.

"I do love Lindsey, but I'm _in _love with you."

"Lucas, I'm not doing this right now!" She began to head back but when she felt his arm around her again she stopped, turned around and was ready to yell. She was caught off guard when his lips were on hers in a matter of seconds.

Her lips moved along with his, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Her arm slowly went to the back of his neck and his around her waist as he pushed her back into the wall. His hand went to her cheek and that single move seemed to bring her back to reality.

"What am I doing?" She asked, mostly to herself. Lucas overheard and smiled, despite the awkwardness.

"You were kissing me." She glared at him and pushed him back.

"I can't believe this."

"See, you do have feelings for me or you wouldn't have done that."

"You know Lucas, it was just a spur of the moment. You caught me off guard," she said, hoping her lie worked.

"For two whole minutes."

"I was blinded."

"By what? My lips?" Lucas said sarcastically, getting angry that she was still fighting. She threw her arms in the air, frustrated, and turned to leave.

"Brooke, why are you fighting this?"

She turned to face him. "I'm not fighting anything Lucas."

"Yes you are!" He fought back. She tried to hold the tears back but found it extremely hard.

"No, I'm not!" She yelled, gaining the attention of an old woman coming out of the bathroom. "What do you want me to say Lucas? That 'I love you'? If you are, then forget about it. I don't anymore; that was in high school and it's long over. I'm sorry but your getting _married _in two days Lucas! Do you even think about how Lindsey feels?"

"I don't want to marry someone I don't love."

She sighed. "You just said you loved her."

"But I'm not.."

"I know, your not _in _love with her." Seeing the hurt in his eyes killed her but she had to do it. The kiss earlier almost gave her away but she managed. Even though she didn't want to let go of him, it was bound to happen.

"Brooke, I shouldn't have let you go in high school."

"You know Lucas, thats probably the only thing I agree with you on."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she paused. "Because if you did, you wouldn't be hurting someone else, despite the fact that they don't know."

"Brooke.."

"Lucas, enough!" He came closer to her and she stepped back, too afraid that her impulses would get to her again.

"Brooke, I know you have feelings for me," he tried again and Brooke found it harder to lie to him. She was slowly getting used to the pain though.

"You know Lucas, I'll tell you one thing. I _did _love you. I loved you so much that it hurt and I would have done _anything _for you and you repay me by cheating on me." As Lucas took in everything she said, a memory came to mind.

"_I just want you to save me like you did her," an upset Brooke told Lucas, who was laying down next to her. He placed a hand on her cheek and she looked into his eyes._

"_I'll save you pretty girl." They smiled at each other and kissed, sealing the deal._

"Brooke, I was a teenager and I was stupid."

Brooke scoffed. "Not much has changed then."

"Brooke, you don't mean that."

She sighed angrily. "You know Lucas, I'm getting pretty tired of you telling me what I feel and don't feel. I know I don't feel for you and I'm sorry and even if I did, what do you want me to do? Ruin her happiness? Honestly, would you do that?" She looked over to see Lindsey laughing sweetly at Karen, who just told a joke. Lucas looked over and saw her too.

"Yeah, anything for you." She wanted to cry at his statement, but kept it down. She had to pretend to hate him, even though it got harder every second.

"You say that now, but what happens when your up there? Lucas, you love her so why can't you be happy?"

"Why can't you?"

"Lucas, just let it be!" She cried.

"Why? Can't admit the truth?" She sighed and didn't say anything. He took that as a yes and grabbed her chin, pulling it up so her eyes were level with his own. "Brooke, you can tell me. No one will get hurt."

"No Lucas, thats where your wrong," she said, pushing his hand away. "Someone will get hurt. They always do. I can't be that other girl because I know what its like to be on the unlucky end."

"Brooke, I told you I'm sorry a million times."

"I know Lucas, but this time its not gonna happen." Brooke said, trying to keep from kissing him. He was so close that she could smell his cologne and aftershave.

"Brooke.."

"No-" He cut her off again with a second kiss and this time she was ready. She pushed him away and glared at him. "Stop doing that."

"I just want you to see."

"See what? What an ass you are?"

"Don't be like that."

"I'll be whatever the hell I want to be Lucas and right now I'll be leaving," she quipped and turned to leave.

"Will you be at the wedding tomorrow?" He asked, knowing it would hit a weak spot. She turned and smiled, expertly hiding the pain and heartache.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." With that, she left, once again, leaving Lucas standing there, confused and wanting to figure this whole thing out. He just wanted to make her see. He wasn't stupid, he knew she had feelings for him; the only thing holding her back was her better judgment.

Lucas walked off and met back up with family, seeming more distant than ever to all of them but no one said a word and just enjoyed the rest of dinner, only a few people asking where Brooke had gone.

* * *

Back in the corner, one person stood, gaping at what she had seen and heard. She couldn't believe they had kissed but she understood; she knew how they both felt and if Brooke wasn't so damn stubborn it could happen for them. She sighed and shook her head, looking towards the family that shined happiness. Lucas seemed distant, which meant he was mulling things over. Her eyebrows knit in confusion and she frowned.

Haley James Scott was gonna get down to the bottom of this, no matter what it took.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think.

Oh and I was listening to Kate Voegele 'Wish You Were' while I wrote this. It was cute and gave me a few ideas. Listen to it; its a good song.

Oh and new chapter up in a few days to the weekend. Don't know yet, haven't even started, but don't worry, I'll keep you posted.


	10. Chapter Ten

Alright guys, chapter ten! I got it up fast because I had so many ideas for this one. I hope you like it, as always and don't worry, it might turn out the way you want it to.

Oh and I decided not to bring Carrie into this, because personally I hate her and she's a crazy bitch. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Haley awoke early that morning. She didn't want to get up but she had a mission. Just then her brain racked some information and she remembered it was Lucas and Lindsey's wedding day. _Well, thats just great. Those two are getting married and he's still in love with his high school ex, _Haley thought sarcastically. She got up quickly and dressed in the black bridesmaid dress before going into Jamie's room.

"Jamie, wake up sweetie," she said quietly, as not to scare him. His eyes opened and he smiled at his mom.

"Nanny Carrie?" With those words, her heart broke. She understood that he loved his nanny but she thought he would be over it. Even though he was probably still a little tired, it still hurt.

"No honey," she said, trying to hide the sadness. "It's mommy."

"Oh mommy! Is today the wedding for Uncle Luke?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah it is, so we have to get ready, but first were gonna drop you off with Luke and then I'm gonna go see Brooke."

"Why can't I go see Brooke?"

"Well.." she tried to find a reason. "I guess I could go talk to uncle Luke before I go to Brooke's."

"Yeah!"

"Alright," she smiled. "Get dressed and I'll drop you off at the store."

"Okay mommy!" He said excitedly and ran off to his closet where his tiny tuxedo awaited him. She watched as he dressed quickly before heading to the phone. Dialing the familiar numbers, she heard the dial tone and then ringing.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Hey tutor mom. What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed for the wedding. You?"

"Same," Brooke muttered. Haley frowned when she heard the sadness in her friend's voice. This wasn't gonna be easy at all.

"Well, I have to go see Lucas and I was wondering if you could watch Jamie for about twenty minutes maybe?"

"Sure!" Brooke said, a little happier this time and Haley smiled. Her son always had an odd affect on people.

"Alright, well we'll be over there soon."

"See you then." Both women hung up and Haley sighed before going to get her son.

* * *

"Jamie!" Brooke yelled as he ran into the store towards her. Haley smiled and waved from outside before getting back into her car and taking off.

"Aunt Brooke!" He ran up to her and jumped into her arms and she laughed, twirling her around. He always made her feel better.

"So, what do you want to do while your mommy is away?" She asked, bending down to eye level.

"Let's play dress-up like we did last time!" He answered and walked around, picking out clothes for Brooke to try on. He was always the judge and she was always the model. She laughed before following him around, glad that she had closed the store.

* * *

"Lucas!" Haley yelled as she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps and a second later out stepped Lucas.

"Sh, Lindsey is still asleep."

"What? She's getting married today. She should already be at the church."

"I was just about to wake her up. What do you need?" He asked. She obviously needed something if she came this early.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Lucas nodded, a little nervous. "Okay."

"Now, I don't want to know what you two did or anything but I saw you kiss her the other night at dinner."

"Who? Lindsey?" Lucas asked, trying to avoid the answer. He didn't know Haley had seen and he felt like even more of an ass now.

"No, you know who I'm talking about Luke."

"No I don't."

Haley sighed, getting tired of all the crap he pulled. "I'm not stupid okay! I saw you with Brooke the night before. Luke, what were you thinking?"

He groaned. "I wasn't."

"Your damn right you weren't."

"Well, are you gonna tell Lindsey?" The face on Lucas' was priceless. It was a mix of nervousness and hope.

"No, I'm not but I think you should. Luke, I know how you feel for Brooke."

"Yeah, who doesn't these days?" He asked sarcastically. She frowned and stepped back.

"Luke, I love you to death but I don't want Lindsey or Brooke getting hurt, especially Brooke."

"I know. I don't want to hurt them either," he said, his voice getting louder as his anger rose. He felt as though she was blaming him for everything.

"Then you should tell one of them."

"Hales..."

"Don't Luke. This is your choice and I'm not making it for you. You either want to marry the girl or you don't."

"I do but not to the one I am, I think."

Haley sighed again. "Luke, then tell her. You need to figure out your feelings before you end up having to hide them forever."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Dammit Luke," she yelled. "I know your not stupid! I mean you either tell Lindsey that you can't marry her or feel bad for never telling her. As wrong as it is, you have to. I don't want you feeling that way for the rest of your life."

"I don't either."

"Well, then tell her something, anything."

"Okay."

"Alright, well Jamie is with Brooke, so I have to go."

"Haley, will you answer me one thing?" He asked and he looked so sad that she couldn't say no, so she turned around and waited. "Does she still love me?"

She laughed a bit. "Do ya even have to ask Luke?" With that, she walked to her car and waved at him before taking off down the road, leaving Luke alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Tada!" Brooke yelled, coming out in a white wedding gown. She didn't want to put it on, but Jamie had insisted and she didn't want to ruin her fun. He laughed and she came over to sit next to him on the love seat.

"What's wrong aunt Brooke?" She looked over and smiled at him before leaning back.

"It's adult stuff. You wouldn't understand kiddo."

"What? I'm a big boy now," he argued and she laughed before pulling him closer to her and smiling.'

"Well, its more of a complicated thing."

Jamie looked up at Brooke. "Are you going to uncle Luke's wedding?" She nodded.

"How come your not in it?"

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how come there is only one b-r-i-d-e?" He asked curiously, spelling out the word.

"Well, it would be funny if there was more than one and besides Lindsey seems like she'd be a cool aunt. Don't ya think?"

He shook his head 'no'. "I want you to be my aunt."

"I still will be."

"Yeah, but I don't want her to be."

"And why not? What a mean thing to say," she said, but she was secretly happy inside that he would pick her over Lindsey.

"Because," he paused, trying to find the words. "Uncle Luke loves you and I've never heard him say it to Lindsey."

Brooke almost gasped but covered it. "Your such a nosy child."

"Yeah, but daddy says I'm just cur-i-"

"Curious?"

"Yeah that," he said, smiling brightly at her.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Brooke teased and his eyes got wide before they went back to normal.

"Well, good thing I'm not a cat then."

"Yeah, good thing then." They both laughed but stopped when they heard the bell jingle, signaling that someone came inside. They turned around and saw Haley standing there with a smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Jamie yelled, running to his mother and hugging her.

She bent down to his level. "Go play with your toys over there for a minute. I have to talk to Brooke."

He smiled. "Okay." Haley smiled and walked over to her best friend who was sitting on the love seat, just staring into space. She sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which brought her back into the world.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Oh hey Hales. How was your talk with Lucas?"

"Good."

"Good, good," she said, avoiding Haley's eye. "So have you talked to Nathan?"

Haley looked down. "No, not yet."

"Talk to him Hales."

"What?"

"Talk to him and work it out. You two need to because you two are the only hope I have that love is real."

"Brooke, you said that at our wedding or something like that," Haley smiled as she remembered the day.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I repeat it to myself."

"Brooke, is this about Lucas?"

"No, why would it be?"

"I don't know. I just know how you feel about him and I know your upset about the wedding."

"No, I'm not," she argued. Haley watched her friend get up and go behind the desk. That was the first time she noticed the dress Brooke was wearing and smiled as she saw how beautiful a bride Brooke would make.

"What's with the dress?"

"Oh, me and Jamie play dress up sometimes."

"You put my kid in dresses?" Haley teased and Brooke smiled.

"No, he's the judge," she told him.

"Ah. Well we have to go. Wedding is in about two or three hours," Haley said before walking over to Jamie. "Just call me when your on your way."

Brooke watched as they headed to the door. "Oh and Brooke?" She turned and lifted her chin, signaling that she was listening. "I'd give you a ten." She smiled at Haley before waving good-bye and going into the back to change into comfortable clothes.

* * *

Haley was at the chapel in less than thirty minutes. Her and Jamie went to find Lindsey's room and she dropped Jamie off and asked them to watch him while she went to find Nathan. She walked around one of the corners and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," he said and she smiled as she recognized his voice.

"Hey Nate."

"Haley? Oh hey," he greeted, excited that she was talking civilly to him. She smiled as she watched hope cross his features. "What are ya looking for?"

"I, um, actually wanted to talk to you," she said nervously.

"Okay."

"Come sit down." She led him to a small bench just outside the groom's room and sat them both down, watching his face the entire time.

"What's up?" He asked, watching her bite her lip and chew it which made him nervous too.

"I..um..." She couldn't find the words to say, so she let her instinct lead and she leaned closer and kissed him. At first, he didn't reply, but just stayed there until he realized what was happening and he kissed back, placing a hand on her cheek. They eventually broke apart.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hales-"

"No," she cut him off. "I'm sorry for not believing you and I'm sorry for not letting you see Jamie all that much and I'm sorry-" He cut her off with a kiss and she smiled into it. He let her go and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry too and you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Thank you Nathan. I should have believed you and now I do but I don't trust Carrie," she pointed out.

"No problem. I don't like her that much either."

"Is that why you watched her swim naked?" She teased, getting passed the awkwardness as he held her close. All the sudden they heard a little boy scream and seconds after, something hit them both. They looked down to see Jamie looking up happily.

"Are you guys gonna stay together now?"

"Yeah Jamie."

"Oh, does that mean we can play Rock Band together?"

Nathan laughed. "Yeah buddy. How about tonight after the reception?"

"Yeah!" He laughed and raised his hands before Haley picked him up and smiled at Nathan. Lucas came out a few seconds later.

"Ah," he yelled. "The perfect trio is back!"

"Shut up Luke," Haley joked, getting red now.

"So, how did the talk go with Brooke?"

Haley looked up. "Quiet."

"Lucas!" A voice called. Lucas turned towards the door to see Karen poke her head out. "Take your sister out to play or something. She keeps getting into everything."

"Well," he started before looking towards Lily. "Duty calls. See you guys."

Once Lucas left, Nathan turned to Haley. "Think he'll tell her?"

"Honestly?" Nathan nodded. "No, I don't think he will. He's too afraid to feel guilty." Nathan nodded once again, showing he agreed before latching his arm on her shoulder while Jamie ran off with Lily and Lucas.

"So, what made you want to talk to me?"

Haley smiled. "A little bird gave me some good advice and for once I decided to take it." He kissed her quickly.

"Does this little bird happen to be our depressed best friend?" He asked, half-kidding, half-serious.

"Possibly but you know it was; the one girl who gives great advice but doesn't take any."

* * *

Lucas watched as the kids played together on the tiny playground outside the chapel. He smiled when Jamie claimed 'King of the World' once he got on top of the fort. Thinking back to what Haley and Brooke had said, his mind took a different turn as he remembered some of his favorite memories.

"_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis...you'll see."_

"_Game on Brooke Davis."_

"_Boogie Man!"_

He stopped himself before he got carried away. In truth, he really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt anyone but he didn't want to get married with someone who he didn't even love. Well, he loved Lindsey but he wasn't _in _love with her as he had pointed in so many times last night with Brooke.

He shook his head and went to get the kids ready for the wedding that he wasn't even sure he was willing to go through with.

* * *

Back at Brooke's store, she was rushing around, getting stuff together. She had already been home and back. Her suitcase was on the couch and she was throwing some of the stuff she had in the back into it, her tears falling as she did. Last night, she had convinced herself that it would be okay. But she also learned that she couldn't go through with the wedding, watching the man she loved getting married to another woman; sometimes she wished she was the _old _Brooke Davis. The one that would crash parties, drink until she was sick and go out with any guy who was willing.

But that wasn't who she was anymore and it wasn't her halfway through high school either. Lucas had changed her for the better and she was thankful for that or she would be in some rehab instead of making it big in the fashion industry. Now that she and Lucas had shared something they hadn't since school, she was too afraid to watch the wedding, nervous that she would say something she didn't mean.

She sighed and grabbed her bag before leaving a note. Walking towards the door, she picked up her suitcase and waited for her cab. She looked around the store and smiled, despite how bitter she felt. She would leave Tree Hill with good times, even though some of them weren't always so great. Once she heard the horn, she turned and saw the cab. Turning to look back one more time, she sighed and closed her eyes before stepping outside.

* * *

Oh no! Brooke, Lucas? No worries folks, I won't leave you hanging for long. I actually have the next chapter done, but I have to do some revising. :D

By the way, this chapter took place during the morning. Just checking to make sure you all knew that. The next chapter is the same day, just later on.

Listened to 'Wait for Love' by Matt White. Good song. Listen to it! :D

Thank you for the reviews as always and please review again. I love em'. Thank you!

Oh and I want you all to pray that I get an 'A' on my research paper. I tried hard. Lol. :D


	11. Chapter Eleven

Alright guys, this is my last chapter kinda. There will be an epilogue that will be up soon. I really hoped you enjoyed the story so far. I know its not very long, but there really isn't much I can do with it anymore.

Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke rushed out to the cab that was awaiting her. She didn't dare let the tears fall until she was safely tucked away in the shelter of the car. She knew everyone would wonder where she was but she had to leave. She couldn't dare face him after what happened and after he told her he loved her. What was she supposed to say to that?

Once she was in, she gave the driver directions to the airport and leaned back into the seat, hoping and praying that this was the right decision. Haley and Nathan would forgive her once she told them what happened. Well, since Nathan already knew, she would hope for _Haley _to forgive her. Peyton and Jake would understand and Jamie, well Jamie, wouldn't quite _understand_, but he would know that she left and would be back.

She closed her eyes and tried to get sleep since the airport was a good twenty minutes away. She looked back out the window and sighed; she didn't want to leave but she had to. After what her and Lucas shared, she didn't think that she could take the heartbreak or the pain any longer. Even though it had been a few days, it still stayed fresh in her mind.

She finally seemed to drift into dreamland as so many memories passed through her mind.

"_Why won't you let me all the way in?"_

"_Don't even turn this around on me and make it seem like you aren't the backstabbing, two-faced, bitch Peyton, because you are and you know it."_

"_I gave you a second chance Peyton and you blew it."_

"_How could you cheat on me with my best friend?"_

"_It doesn't matter because in the end it all just hurts the same."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_We never meant to hurt you Brooke."_

"_I love you Lucas and I probably always will.."_

Her eyes snapped open as tears began to flood them. She quickly wiped whatever fell on her perfect skin and closed her eyes again, trying to force them away. She loved Lucas and she knew she always would and when he told her he loved her, she just couldn't stand up to the plate and tell him that she felt the same; no, she had to lie to him and watch as the pain crossed his gorgeous features.

"Mame, were here." She nodded at the taxi driver and grabbed her suitcase, stepped out, and payed before heading into the airport to grab her ticket and go before anyone realized that she wasn't at the wedding.

* * *

"Nathan!" Haley called when she stepped out of Lindsey's changing room. Nathan came from around the corner and stared at her. "Where is Brooke?"

"What?"

"Where is Brooke Davis? You know, brown hair, bad temper sometimes."

"I know what you said but I thought she was with you." Haley's eyes widened at that and she glared at Nathan.

"What did you do?"

"I," Nathan paused, slightly afraid. "Did nothing."

"You made Lucas tell him her feelings and now shes running for it. You just told me this last night."

"Haley, that's not what's happening. Maybe she's late," he said, trying to make her not be mad at him anymore than what she already was. He hoped that his friend was only running late and not making a run for it after what Lucas told her.

"Nathan-" "Hey guys, where's Brooke?" Both Haley and Nathan looked towards Lucas, dreading to answer the question.

* * *

"Come on, come on..." Brooke muttered as she waited in the line. She was growing impatient, her growing paranoia that someone was gonna come through the airport gates and tell her to get her ass back in Tree Hill. She looked around and sighed; no friends in sight and she hoped it stayed that way.

She looked to her side and saw a young couple, maybe nineteen years old, sitting with each other and kissing. Her eyes suddenly teared up as she watched them, remembering when her and Lucas were like that. God! She needed to stop talking about him, even in her mind. It hurt and right now that was the last thing she needed.

* * *

Millicent walked into the store whistling. She had to pick up a few papers before she headed to the wedding. Walking towards the desk, she smiled happily as she though of Mouth and the wedding. Getting to the desk, she rummaged around for the papers she needed and when they were found, she placed them atop the desk. She looked up and saw a think sheet of paper next to her paperwork. Picking it up, she read it and her eyes began to water. Grabbing the papers and the note, she rushed out the door quickly, not even locking it.

"You better not leave Brooke."

* * *

"Guys, just tell me where Brooke is. I need to tell her something." Haley looked towards her tired-looking friend and smiled.

"I don't know where she is. She's probably running late," she said and Lucas looked on in disbelief.

"No, seriously guys, where is she? Did she ask you to tell me that you didn't know?" He laughed, hoping it was all a joke.

"No man, ever since she left after yelling at me, she hasn't talked to me. She was so mad at me that she yelled me out of the house."

"Wait, that was what happened? Lucas was the..." Haley said, realizing what Brooke meant when she was telling her the story. "Lucas, you slept with Brooke?"

Lucas nodded sheepishly and Haley groaned. "I can't believe you! You were engaged and oh my god... you helped them!" She turned her attention to her husband before poking him in the chest.

"Calm down. I just wanted them to admit their feelings." Haley looked even more enraged with his confession and poked him again.

"Stop poking me!"

"Not until you stop being an ass!" Lucas watched as the two fought and tried to think of where she would be when it suddenly clicked and his mouth went dry before a wave of sadness overcame him. She had told him that she didn't love him and now she wasn't here.

"She's running."

"What?" The couple said at the same time after they heard him whisper those two words.

"She's running."

"Who's running?" Nathan asked. Haley smacked his head and he groaned. "Oh, Brooke. Wait, she's running?"

"She's running to get away from this."

"She-" Haley said, too upset that her best friend couldn't tell her that she was leaving them and today of all days.

"I have to go." Lucas muttered. Haley looked up at him and then back at the door where Lindsey was currently behind, smiling into the mirror probably.

"You can't." Both men looked at Haley and gave her an odd look as to why she was disagreeing with the idea. "You can't leave her Luke. You _proposed _to her. You can't take all that away from her now."

"Haley you-" "Luke, don't even start!" "No, Haley! You don't understand! I _love _Brooke and I don't want her leaving, thinking that I don't just because I was hurt that she didn't say it back. I _love _her Hales and I don't think I'll ever stop."

"Luke I-" Haley couldn't form words as she watched how saddened his face was when he talked of her best friend. She didn't want to let him go but she knew she was gonna have to. Before they could say anymore, Millicent stepped into view, looking as though she was crying. Haley looked at her, worried and Mill shoved the thin paper into her hand. Haley scanned it and noticed it was from Brooke.

"What is this?"

"Read it," was all she said. Haley looked between Lucas and Nathan before setting her eyes back down on the agonizing letter. She took a breath before she began to read aloud.

_Dear Lucas and my best friends,_

_I'm so sorry that I have to tell you like this but I'm leaving and if your reading this, I'm probably already gone. I want to thank you though for all your help and support. I really appreciate it but I felt as though I couldn't go through with what was happening. Tell Peyton I'm sorry and tell Jamie I'll see him for Christmas. I'm so sorry Haley, if your reading this and I hope you took my advice and mended your relationship with Nathan; you two deserve it. Tell Rachel she can have the house and I'll pay for it and tell her that I'll miss her and our crazy nights. As for Lucas, tell him...well tell him whatever you want to. I do love him and I always will but it won't change anything. Hopefully he won't be the one to find the letter. Well, I have to go. My cab is here, but I'll write to you from wherever I'm at._

_Love always, _

_B. Davis_

"What?" Nathan was the first to speak from the silent group. Lucas was in shock even though he had guessed that she was doing that in the first place.

"I have to go after her," Lucas told them. Haley sighed and Lucas looked at her. "Haley I _have _to. She even said she loved me. I always knew it and I love her. I can't just let her leave." Haley stood there for a moment, as if contemplating her options before smiling.

"You can't help who you love," she said before leaning into Nathan. Lucas smiled at her before looking at Nathan and Mill, who were smiling at him.

* * *

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Finally!" Brooke cried. "I need a plane ticket to New York City and please try to make it the closest one to the time now."

The flight clerk nodded and began to click and type away on her little computer. After a minute or two, her head flicked up and she gave an apologetic glance towards the young girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but the only one's we have left leave in about thirty minutes to an hour." Brooke thought about it but decided that they wouldn't notice if she was there, so leaving later was better than never.

"I'll take the hour one."

"Okay, it will board in about forty-five minutes." The clerk smiled and printed her ticket after getting all of Brooke's information and of course an auograpgh after she saw who she was. After all was said and done, Brooke hastily made her way through the rows of people and sat down, hoping that by some miracle, the plane boarded sooner.

* * *

"Lucas?" Lucas looked up to see Lindsey standing behind the door with tears in her eyes. Millicent booked it, not wanting to be in the awkward and sad conversation. Haley and Nathan just turned and left to find Jamie without a word while Lucas stood there. "Did you mean all that?"

"I-" "The truth Lucas."

"I- yes. I can't-"

"No, please don't Lucas. You know, I always knew that there was something between you, but I could never figure it out," she said, tears falling down her cheek. "I had hoped that it would just pass and be forgotten but I was wrong."

"Lindsey I-" "No Luke, it's okay. Part of me is glad that I know now because I wouldn't have wanted you to marry me and not love me, you know."

"I'm so sorry Lindsey."

"Please don't," she paused to take a breath and wipe her face. "I can't explain to you how upset I am, but I don't want you to feel bad."

"Well, I can't help but-"

"No, Haley was right; you can't help who you _love._"

"But-"

"Lucas, you can't and I'm glad I know who it is now. I do love you Lucas but I don't want to go through this marriage when I know that you love her." Lucas looked away, unable to look at her tears any longer. "Go get her Luke. I hope you guys are happy together." Lucas smiled sadly and came to hug her.

"I'll always love you Lindsey."

"Yeah, but not the same way you love her." Lucas and Lindsey parted and she kissed his cheek before he dashed out of the church and into his car, not even telling Haley or Nathan. He felt terrible for Lindsey, but he needed to do this; he wasn't gonna lose her again.

* * *

Brooke tapped her ticket against her pencil skirt while watching some crappy episode of_ Everybody Loves Raymond._She sighed and wished for the minutes to speed up so she could get out before anyone came to try to convince her otherwise. She finally let the tears fall lightly against her cheeks and letting them fall onto her lap, not stopping them. Her quiet sobs racked her body and she tried to stop, but this time, her body said 'no' and let them flow. Looking out the huge airport window, she saw the North Carolina green that she would miss so much. She shut her eyes and her mind flipped through open pages in her memory book, landing on one that would forever be etched into her memory.

_Brooke walked into Lucas' house, a box in her hand. She walked in and handed him the box. "There are 82 letters in here, all addressed to you. I wrote them all in the summer .. but I never sent them to you because I was afraid.."  
_

_Lucas watched as she walked outside. He shook his head and ran after her. "Brooke!"  
_

_Brooke turned around, tears visible in her eyes. "I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before .. you hurt me so bad, I was afraid to be vulnerable. and I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. i know it doesn't matter now after what I did, but I thought you should know. this is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it."  
_

_Lucas smiled as he looked at her. "Brooke, I am sorry. What you did with Chris .. it's okay."  
_

"_It's not, it cant be, its too much to forgive.:  
_

_He laughed. "Well .. too bad, because I forgive you."  
_

"_You can't," she argued, not sure as to why she was.  
_

"_I just did, so you're gonna just have to deal with it. I am the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time we were together but .."  
_

_She cut him off. "I love you."  
_

"_I love you too," he paused to tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Pretty girl." Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and she surrendered her love to him._

Brooke knew that that moment was the moment when she fell in love with him all over again. She couldn't believe that he had forgiven her back then for that but he had and it was the past but she could never forget the way he had called her pretty girl. She smiled as she thought of so many memories of the good times that she had with all her friends; the days that weren't so drama-filled.

"_Hey buddy!"_

"_Anything for you."_

"_P. Sawyer!"_

"_Let's call you Brooke!"_

"_I want you to save me."_

"_I love you Lucas and I probably always will.."_

Her mind once again ventured there and she had to suffer. She couldn't get him out of her mind and ever since he told her that he still loved her, a part of her wanted to go back and tell him that she was lying and just tell him the truth about everything. Trying to stop the tears, she blanked everything and began to chew her bottom lip; only twenty minutes to go.

* * *

"Where did Lucas go?" Haley asked, upon seeing Lindsey staring at herself in the mirror.

"Lucas left," she said before her lower lip quivered and the tears began to fall again. Haley tried to hug her but she stepped away. "It's fine. I'll be okay but it'll take time. I wasn't the one and I didn't want to try to refill the hole in his heart that wasn't meant for me."

"I'm so sorry Lindsey."

"Can I just be alone?"

"Yeah." Haley stepped out of the room and went to tell Nathan everything. Nathan, who had seen Lucas run out, didn't stop him, knowing that this was the last chance for his two best friends to get together.

* * *

Lucas weaved in and out of traffic, hoping that she hadn't left. The traffic had gotten blocked once he appeared and he was trying to get out on an exit. Seeing his cue, he turned right and began driving faster, heading straight to the airport. He arrived and jumped out, yelling to valet to park his car wherever. He ran in and looked around, standing out in a tuxedo, but he didn't care; all he wanted was to find her. He ran back and forth between the self-serve machines before seeing that she wasn't there and left to look through the food courts and seats.

"Only ten more minutes. You can do it girl," Brooke told herself as she clutched her purse tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes and hoped for the ten minutes to go by faster than they were.

Lucas had searched everywhere except the waiting area. _Stupid! She probably already has a plane ticket, _he told himself before walking quickly in that direction. He looked around, looking for her beautiful face among the crowd.

Brooke opened her eyes and listened for the announcer, but when she heard nothing, she groaned and decided to head to the bathroom before she got on the plane. Standing up, she grabbed her purse and carry-on before heading towards the bathroom.

Lucas looked around and his eye caught a brunette getting up. His eyebrows lifted as he tried to see her face and he hoped to god that it was her. Her face looked up, obviously hurt, and he noticed that it was her. He sighed and rushed over to her before she got on the plane.

"Brooke!" He yelled and she stopped but started going again. Wondering what she was doing, he ran up to her and pulled her around to see her scared face.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" She looked down and anywhere else she could to avoid his face.

"I'm leaving Lucas. What does it look like?"

"You can't leave."

"Lucas-" "No, Brooke, you need to understand-"

Brooke cut him off, trying to hold back tears. She had not been expecting him and now that he was here, she didn't know how to phrase anything. "No, you need to understand. You need to go back to your _fiance_ and get _married._ What happened between us was a mistake!"

"No," Lucas yelled, gaining attention from a few crowd members. "It wasn't. I _love _you Brooke. I will always love you and nothing will change that."

"Lucas- I'm not doing this." She couldn't do this now. Her plane was going to leave in ten minutes and the crowd was staring at them; it just wasn't gonna happen.

"No, we are doing this."

"Lucas, let me go." He pulled her closer at that and she could feel his warm breathe on her skin. She closed her eyes and tried to wish it all away.

"No, you talk to me Brooke. You do love me. I know you do. You can't just un-love someone."

"Well, I can!" She fought back, trying to make him believe her. Hell, she was still trying to make herself believe.

"No," he breathed. "I don't think you honestly can."

"Lucas-" "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

"Not this again."

"Brooke, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." Brooke looked into his eyes and opened her mouth, but nothing came out and she found herself crying and turning around.

"See, you couldn't say it, that means-"

"It means nothing!"

"Why are you trying to avoid this? Why are you always shutting me out now? Why are you lying to my face when you know we both want this?"

"Lucas, go back to Lindsey and get married." She didn't want to deal with this. She was tired and she didn't know how much longer she could put her facade up.

"No, Lindsey knows," he told her and she glared at him before punching him on the arm.

"Your stupid! Why did you do that? Lucas, you could have had-"

"Had what Brooke? A life without love? A marriage full of lies? Brooke, I'm sorry, but I love you and your gonna have to deal with it. I've always loved you."

"No- please Lucas, just no," she cried. The crowd had now formed somewhat of a circle and they all stared at the couple sadly, knowing how hard it must be for them.

"Why are you trying to keep me away so much Brooke? Answer me that and I'll leave you alone." She looked up at him and decided for the first time to answer one of his questions truthfully. She didn't care anymore. She loved him and he loved her; everyone was right. She wasn't going to waste time any more. She would tell him and leave, it was what was gonna happen.

"You want to know why Lucas? Its because every time I see you with her, I want to cry so hard that I hurt. I push you away because I'm afraid that if I get too close that you'll break my heart, like you did then and I push you away because I don't want Lindsey to know what it feels like to be in my position. I don't want her to feel that heartbreak that you and Peyton caused me so long ago. Lucas, I hurt so badly for years and years and when I finally saw you, I was happy but when I learned you had a fiance, I backed down, because I knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end and it sucks." By the end, her tears had began flowing like a waterfall and she was breathing heavily.

"Brooke, I'm sorry for what Peyton and I did. We never meant to hurt you."

"_We never meant to hurt you."_

"Brooke, you don't have to worry about Lindsey, she knows and understands. There's nothing to be forgiven because you didn't do anything wrong."

"_Well, I forgive you."_

"Brooke, I love you and I don't know how else to say it and if you get on that plane, I don't know what I'll do." Brooke stared at him, her tears falling, and watched as his face switched from hurt to hope to pain in seconds and she knew a choice would have to be made.

Suddenly, it hit her like a train. Why was she avoiding him? What did she have to lose now that Lindsey knew and understood? What reason did she have? She had a chance at happiness and now she was too scared to take it because she didn't know what it was like. Lucas offered her so much and she was running away from him and everything that came with him. She could have his children and be his wife; the perfect happy ending. She breathed as she made her decision and faced Lucas before she ripped up her airplane ticket and smiled.

"I love you Lucas and I probably always will." He smiled at her before picking her up as they kissed passionately. They heard the applause in the background and broke apart to see a crowd smiling at them. They laughed before Brooke turned to him and smiled, kissing his nose. "I think I'll finally be happy now."

"I think _we'll _finally be happy now." He twirled her around before setting her on the ground.

"I'm glad you fought for me Lucas."

"I guess I am the guy for you after all Brooke Davis," he said and she smiled before giving him another kiss.

"I love you Broody."

"I can't even begin to describe how much I love you pretty girl."

Over-voice: "Happiness comes in many forms -- in the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be."

* * *

Probably the corniest ending I have ever written but it was cute and I liked it. Well, don't forget there is one more chapter and then the end. :O

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please review this chapter and tell me if you liked the ending or not. Hopefully you did, but I can only hope. :D

Epilogue is next: Maybe in a few days, considering I'm almost done with it. Bye bye for now!


	12. Epilogue

Alright! This is the end! I enjoyed writing this so much and I hope you enjoyed reading it. This is kinda corny too, but that's okay. I like it that way! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a year. One whole year since her and Lucas had been together. She smiled as she looked through her photo album filled with pictures of their wedding. It had been a beautiful one, with all their friends and family. It was around December when she had become Brooke Davis- Scott. It had also been the time when their daughter was born. Apparently, after their little "fun night" when they were drunk back when he was with Lindsey, Brooke had became pregnant with her first child, figuring out when she went to have a check-up.

She put down the album down when her two year old came toddling in. She could barely stand up and Brooke smiled when she fell gracefully to the ground only to try it again. They had named her Penelope James Scott. She was so beautiful with her dark brown curls and her bright blue eyes. Brooke stood up and picked up her daughter before going into the kitchen.

As she prepared their lunch, she reflected on her life so far. She was still designing and Lucas was an even greater author than before. They only lived a few blocks from Haley and Peyton, who came over nearly everyday, and Karen had decided to move back after learning that Brooke was pregnant. There were only a few people who were disappointed about the Lindsey and Lucas wedding not happening, mainly Lindsey's family.

Brooke smiled as she remembered the night Lucas proposed to her. It was about a month before they got married.

"_Brooke?" Brooke looked up at Lucas. He had taken them out to a fancy restaurant on the outskirts of town. She was now eight months pregnant and bigger than ever._

"_Yeah Luke?" He stood up and walked over to her and got on one knee. Her mouth fell as she realized what he was doing. She dropped her fork as he grabbed her right hand. _

"_Brooke, I love you and I'm so excited that I can share this with you. I'm so happy that's it you who is having my child," he paused as she got teary-eyed. "I've always loved you Brooke and it would be an honor if you would be my wife. Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me?"_

_Brooke who, by now was in tears, nodded. "Yes, yes I will." The whole restaurant clapped along with her answer and they kissed._

"Ma..ma," Penelope said when she noticed her mother wasn't paying attention to her. Brooke shook out of her memory and smiled at her. Penelope, who was glad that her mother's attention was back on her, went back to playing with her toy. Brooke laughed and remembered the day she was born.

_A very tired Brooke was pushing as hard as she could to get her child out. She gripped Lucas' hand so hard, that even he was wishing for this whole thing to hurry up._

"_Push!" The doctor yelled and Brooke groaned._

"_Lucas, we are never having sex again. Do you understand me?" Lucas gulped, afraid for his life while Haley, who was also in the room, laughed as she remembered yelling that to Nathan._

"_One more push, come on." Brooke pushed one last time and her eyes watered when she heard a baby cry. _

"_Oh, is she out?" The doctor nodded and Lucas pressed a kiss to her forehead. Once the baby was all wrapped up, they handed her to her mother. Brooke gaped at the little baby as the tears flowed down her face._

"_Look at her Luke, she's so tiny."_

_Lucas smiled. "Yeah and she's ours." She quickly pecked Lucas and had to give the baby back to the nurses for cleaning and checking for anything wrong._

"_So, what do want to name her?" One of the nurses asked. Brooke looked to Haley and Lucas._

"_Penelope James Scott." The nurse wrote it down._

_Haley smiled. "You used my middle name."_

"_Your also godmother." Haley smiled at this and hugged her best friend. "And Nathan is godfather."_

"_Ah, were godparents to each other's kids," she squealed before calming herself down. "Well, I'll go tell Nathan the news and everyone else." She kissed Brooke's forehead. "Get some rest." Walking out, she winked at Lucas._

"_Thank you Lucas," Brooke whispered as soon as Haley was out._

"_For what?"_

"_For giving all this to me. I'm so happy now."_

"_Me too, pretty girl, me too." She smiled at the nickname before closing her eyes and just enjoying the moment while Lucas held tight onto her hand._

Brooke snapped out of her daydream when she heard a scream. She looked over and Penelope was laughing as their dog, Bax who they had adopted a few months ago, played with her. They had found Bax when they were out shopping. He was just a mutt but Penelope took a liking to him instantly. She smiled when he licked her face.

"Guess what Penelope?" Penelope, who couldn't understand her mother, turned and listened.

"Your gonna have a baby brother or sister," she told the baby, who just cocked her head and giggled.

"Yeah, I'm excited too." She was in fact excited. This was her second child and Lucas didn't know yet but she had a good plan on how to tell him. Everyone was coming over for dinner tonight but she was gonna tell him beforehand. He would know when he got home from coaching.

She went back into the kitchen to get some fruit for them when she suddenly remembered when she learned she was pregnant.

"_Brooke Davis, I presume?"_

"_Yeah," she smiled when the doctor walked in. She looked over at Lucas and raised an eyebrow._

"_Her boyfriend." The doctor nodded at his statement and went to examine Brooke. Once she had, she left, promising to return with the results._

"_What results? Its just a normal check-up." Lucas just shrugged and a few minutes later, the doctor walked back in and smiled._

"_Mrs. Davis, is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?"_

"_I don't think so. Why?"_

"_Well," the doctor paused. "You are. The results say it."_

"_What?" Brooke asked, who was shocked beyond comprehension. "How far along am I?"_

"_I would guess about twelve weeks or so." _

_Lucas, who had stopped breathing temporarily looked up. "It must have been when we..that night."_

"_Oh," was all she said. "Well, thank you doctor." The doctor nodded and handed Brooke a pamphlet on pregnancy before leaving. _

"_Were pregnant."_

_Lucas nodded. "Yeah."_

"_Well, what..are you okay with this?" Brooke, said tearing up, afraid that he might not want her anymore._

"_Brooke, what's wrong?"_

"_Do...do you still want me?" Lucas laughed and she looked up, hurt that he would turn this into a joke._

"_Brooke, your crazy," he said and she looked up sadly. "No, I meant your crazy to think that. Brooke, I love you and I'll love the boy or girl that's inside you." She smiled and kissed him. _

"_So, you'll put up with my hormonal-ness?" _

"_Well, I'll have to even if it scares me."_

_Brooke sighed. "Me too." She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead. _

"_Well, lets get going."_

"_Baby shopping!" Brooke yelled excitedly as they walked out of the room._

"_And this is the part I dreaded."_

Brooke laughed at the memory. She walked over to the couch and sat down, eating a few pieces of fruit as she did. She handed a tiny piece to Penelope and laughed when she threw it to Bax.

"Your one crazy girl. I hope your daddy is prepared to handle you when your a teenager. He better be if you were anything like me." When Brooke had first had her, she was afraid she would be exactly like her mother. That was, until everyone convinced her otherwise. She hadn't seen or heard from Victoria since she fired her. She didn't even know she had a granddaughter, but she probably wouldn't care, considering she never liked Lucas anyway. Karen was more of a mother to Brooke anyway.

Brooke looked up when she heard a car pull up and went to look out the window. She squealed excitedly when she saw Lucas get out. Walking into the tiny closet, she picked up the tiny box and waited for him in the living room.

"Brooke?" He yelled.

"In here," he heard her call from the living room. Walking in, he saw her on the couch and Penelope playing with Bax. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey girlie," he cooed and she giggled. Her dimples showed and it reminded him of Brooke. When she began to fuss, he put her down and she resumed her play with Bax.

"Hey Brooke," he greeted and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't say anything, but handed him a tiny white box. He looked at her confused but opened it anyway. When he did, he was shocked but turned to her and smiled.

"You are?" She nodded and he hugged her before kissing her. Inside the box had been a positive pregnancy test. "This is great!"

"Yeah, it is," she smiled. "I plan to tell everyone at dinner."

"That's good." Brooke smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they watched their daughter and Bax play.

* * *

"Nathan!" A very pregnant Haley yelled as she tried to get from the bed to her couch. She was due in a few weeks and Nathan was going crazy as he did things for her, not remembering it being this bad when she was pregnant with Jamie.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" He sighed when she asked. He rarely got alone time now that she was on a hormone-filled schedule and sometimes it irritated him to no end.

"Um, with Jamie." Jamie, who was now five, was playing a computer game while Nathan helped him. After everything that happened, they had gotten closer as a family and Nathan tried to be with them as much as possible.

"Nathan?" He heard her voice and turned to see her standing in the doorway, rubbing her swollen stomach gently.

"Yeah?"

"You still think its a good idea to bring her?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess. She has someone new now."

"But what if?" Haley asked, unsure of the idea they had conjured. Nathan stood up and walked over to her, placing a kiss on her head.

"It'll be fine. They _might _kill us."

"No, I don't want to be," she said, half-kidding, half-serious. "I want to have this baby!"

"Don't worry sweetie," he told her before saying the rest under his breathe. "They're all to scared of you to anyway."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, afraid that she would decide to take out her anger on him.

"Let's go get ready Jamie!" Jamie looked up and smiled.

"For Uncle Luke's?"

"Yup," Haley told him and he jumped up to get ready, eager to see his younger cousin.

* * *

"Peyton's coming too!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom. She was giving Penelope a bath and it was not going well. Lucas walked in and laughed when he saw them both covered in soap.

"Yeah, I know. She called earlier." Brooke nodded and went back to washing her and ended up getting soap on Lucas who just shook his head and went to change his shirt.

Brooke had eventually gotten her washed and dressed. The little girl walked around, staring at her dress and her new shoes.

"I like!" She squealed excitedly.

"They are cute," Brooke smiled and picked her up when she heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, she saw Peyton and Jake along with Katie.

"Hey guys!"

"B. Davis!" Peyton greeted. "Where's your handsome husband? Oh, there's adorable." Penelope laughed at the face Peyton made towards her and Katie smiled at her "cousin".

"Hey Jake," Brooke greeted. Jake smiled and then Lucas suddenly appeared.

"Hey Luke," Jake said. Lucas smiled and they did their handshake. The girls rolled their eyes and guided their daughters to the backyard to play.

"So how have you two been?" Peyton asked. Brooke smiled and Peyton could see the glow that surrounded her. "I haven't seen you this happy in so long. Somethings different today, but I can't figure it out." Brooke hoped that she wouldn't figure it out before dinner. She wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Peyton just shrugged it off and Brooke sighed.

"Anyways, we've been good. Penelope has been great!"

"That's good," Peyton said. "I'm happy for you." Brooke smiled at her. "So, is the tutor mom coming?"

"Yeah," she replied. "She should be here. Their bringing a guest apparently." At that, Peyton's eyes went nearly wide. Brooke noticed this and gave her a questioning glance. "You okay?"

"Allergies," she answered. Before Brooke could say another word the doorbell rang again and she heard Lucas yell that he would get it. Brooke laughed and went to the door too, making it just on time as the door opened and Brooke nearly stopped breathing.

"Hi Haley," she greeted and held a tight smiled as she saw the person behind her. Brooke glared at her and let them in. Lucas, who hadn't said anything, just went straight to the living room while Peyton had just come in with the girls. Once everyone was in there, the room went silent.

"It's nice to see you again Lindsey," Brooke broke the silence. Lindsey smiled at her. "Who's the man?" Brooke pointed to the cute guy next to her and Lindsey blushed.

"This is Damien," she answered. "My fiance."

"Oh," Brooke said, half of her relieved that she wasn't gonna try and steal Lucas back or kill her for taking him. "Well, nice to meet you Damien." He smiled and shook her hand. Brooke nudged Lucas, who had yet to say anything.

"Hi Lindsey," he said, giving her a hug.

"You look good Luke." Brooke, even though she was over it, wanted to hurt the woman. She was touching _her _man. God, she hated hormones. "Oh my gosh Peyton! You had another one?"

"No," Peyton laughed before handing Penelope to Brooke. "She's Brooke's." Lindsey's eyes flashed jealously for a moment before they went calm and she smiled.

"She's adorable. What's her name?"

Brooke smiled at the compliment. "Her name is Penelope."

"How old is she?" Brooke dreaded the question and didn't want to answer it. Giving her the answer would most likely give away the fact about what happened before they had gotten together. So she did the thing she knew best; she lied.

"She's one."

"Oh," was all she said before she turned her attention to Peyton. Brooke motioned for Haley to meet her in the hall. Brooke handed Penelope to Lucas and headed to where Haley went.

Before Haley had a chance to say anything, Brooke blew up on her. "How the hell could you bring _her _here?"

"I thought you were over it."

"I am!" She nearly yelled. "But it doesn't make me feel any less bad or nervous."

"Sorry. She called and we couldn't say no. But hey, she's got a fiance."

"Yeah," Brooke said sarcastically. "Another one."

"Brooke-"

"Sorry, its just the hormones." Brooke knew she had given it away the moment she said it. Haley was always there when she was pregnant and knew how Brooke acted. Haley smiled as the realization kicked in.

"Are you pregnant?" Brooke didn't say anything and Haley squealed. "How far?"

"About 10 weeks or so."

"Does Luke know?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled and then frowned. "I was gonna tell everyone at dinner, but now I can't with her here."

"Why not?"

"Because, it would be awkward."

"Just do it." Brooke groaned and shrugged before heading back out to the living room where everyone was talking. She smiled and her and Haley began dinner.

Dinner was ready and everyone was at the huge table. Brooke smiled at everyone once they sat and they began eating. They all talked animatedly with each other while she helped Penelope with her food. Lucas watched as Brooke nervously picked at her food. He quickly put his hand on her leg and she smiled before standing up.

"Guys!" It was silent in a matter of minutes. "I have an announcement."

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

Brooke smiled. "I'm pregnant...again!" Peyton smiled and congratulated her while Nathan and Haley did the same. Lindsey just smiled and sat back, watching the scene. Brooke, who noticed her, felt as though the situation, which was so familiar, had reversed roles.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly after that, minus the fact that Brooke was entirely nervous and jittery the whole time. After her announcement, Lindsey wouldn't even look at her and that made her feel bad. She couldn't help it and after they had cleaned up, she went to sit outside by herself.

She heard the door open and shut and was about to get up but felt someone sit next to her.

"Hey," she heard a voice say. She sighed when she realized who it was.

"Hi Lindsey."

"Listen Brooke, I'm sorry about dinner. I didn't mean to be so-"

Brooke cut her off. "It's okay. I understand." Lindsey smiled before looking up at the dark sky.

"You know, I always knew that you and Lucas had something, but I think I chose to ignore it. I'm glad that you two are together and happy."

"Lindsey-"

"No, I really am. I may seem stand-offish but I'm not. It's just that now that I'm seeing him so happy, it's just, I don't know. I mean, it's weird."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So, what about Damien?"

Lindsey smiled. "He's great. He's a lawyer though, so he's gone a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"No," Lindsey shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. How can you tell?" Brooke couldn't believe that she was asking _her_ for advice, but she smiled none the less, and gave her what she needed to hear.

"I think it's when you know that you can't live without that person and it hurt when they were with other people."

"Mhm," Lindsey muttered.

"It's hard, you know? I can't say much because the only mad I've loved is inside but it's just a always happy feeling, I guess?"

"I think," Lindsey paused. "That I do. I mean I feel that way but part of me still loves Lucas." Brooke sighed at her confession.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I wish it would have been different, like I could have loved someone else and not ruined everything but then sometimes I'm glad that I didn't."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Why so?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Then I never would have met Damien. I know it sounds weird, but I do."

"When did you two get engaged?"

"A month ago."

Brooke smiled. "Congratulations!"

"You too on the baby."

"Thank you. It means a lot." Brooke clapped her hands together. "Well, I better get going. I heard Peyton screaming or crying, one of the two." Lindsey laughed and stood up as well. As Brooke reached the door she heard her name and turned back to Lindsey.

"How old is Penelope? Honestly?"

Brooke sighed. "Two years."

"So-" Brooke nodded and waited for the beating to come. She looked at Lindsey who just smiled and walked up next to her.

"I hope the best for you guys." Brooke smiled and went inside as Lindsey followed.

* * *

That night, while she was laying in bed, Brooke thought about everything. She and Lindsey were semi-friends. They talked and told each other that they would call but it still felt so weird. She looked over to where Lucas and Penelope were fast asleep and smiled at her family. This was her first _true _family and she was so happy to be apart of it.

Even though it was awkward with Lindsey, she felt better knowing that Lindsey wasn't totally depressed and had moved on. She was glad that everything worked out in the end. She smiled one last time before her eyes shut and her dreams took over.

* * *

Thats it! Fini, end! I don't want to end it, but there is nothing more I can do with it. I hope you all liked it.

Please Review it one last time! I want to thank you all so much for your reviews. They helped me want to complete this.

Anyways, goodbye for now. I still have one other story though and keep on the lookout for new ones! :D


End file.
